Lady of the Lake
by Irish Faerie
Summary: Strange things are happening. A stranger shows up, and Lily may find herself with an enemy. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, And others.. please RR!
1. Meetings and Departures

Lily Evans was watching the lush England countryside move  
  
past her window, holding onto her necklace. It was a sliver chain with a ruby  
  
the size of a pea clasped with in a Celtic design. She was thinking of  
  
everything she had left behind, Her sister, though she didn't really mind that,  
  
her friends, Her father, her teammates, her mother, and  
  
everything else. The last one hurt the most, Lily didn't know how she could not  
  
see her mother for a whole year, even with Christmas and Easter breaks at home.  
  
Her mother was more than just her mother, she was her best friend, her soul  
  
mate.   
  
  
  
They could have passed as twins, if the were the same age.  
  
They both had flaming red hair, deep forest green eyes, creamy white skin, and  
  
a lean figure from running cross-country. Her mother hadn't just given Lily  
  
life, but she had given Lily her athletic skills, her learning ability, and her  
  
talent for the arts. Lily knew she would miss her mom the most.   
  
  
  
She knew she had to stop thinking or she would start crying  
  
so she pulled out a book, Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings, to be  
  
precise. All her copies were tattered and falling apart, that's how much she  
  
read them. They were all in different languages; Russian, French,  
  
Spanish, and pretty much any other language you could think of. Right now she  
  
was at the part where Frodo was saying good-bye to Lothlorien and Galadriel  
  
sings her farewell song:  
  
  
  
Ai! laurie lantar lassi surinen,  
  
Yeni unotime ve ramar aldaron!  
  
Yeni ve linte yuldar avanier  
  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvoreva  
  
Andune pella, Vardo tellumar  
  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni  
  
omaryo airetari-lirinen.   
  
Si man i yulma nin enquantuva?  
  
An si Tintalle Varda Oiolosseo  
  
ve fan yar maryat Elentari ortane  
  
ar ilye tier undulave lumbule;  
  
ar sindanoriello caita mornie  
  
i falmalinnar imbe met, ar hisie  
  
untupa Calaciryo miri oiale.  
  
Si vanwa na, Romello vanwa, Valimar!  
  
Namarie! Nai hiruvalye Valimar.  
  
Nai elye hiruva. Namarie!  
  
  
  
Lily was singing this aloud to herself, or so she thought.  
  
For just as she had started, three boys had entered her compartment.  
  
  
  
"Wow, you can really sing!" a tousled raven headed boy said,  
  
startling Lily out of her trance.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I thought I was alone." She replied embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"No, James's right. You have a REALLY great voice." This compliment  
  
came from dark brown haired boy with blonde tips (Sirius).  
  
  
  
"What were you singing anyway?" This question came from a  
  
light brown haired boy. (Remus)  
  
  
  
"Oh, just an elvish song." Lily replied.  
  
  
  
"Elvish?" the three boys said together, "you can speak  
  
elvish?"  
  
  
  
"Not really, I just memorized have it, but I can speak, Irish Gaelic, French, German,  
  
Russian, Japanese, and of course English." Lily listed on her fingers.  
  
  
  
"Whoa! How long did it take you to learn all that?" Remus  
  
asked.  
  
  
  
"Ummm, well, 6 years." Lily replied.  
  
  
  
"Gezz, what did you do, lock yourself in a room and never  
  
come out?" James asked incredulously.  
  
  
  
"No, you stupid prat, my mom taught me. Plus, there are  
  
other things in my life that I do." Lily said bluntly.  
  
  
  
"So you're a book worm? Leave it us to find the nerd." James  
  
said arrogantly, before he fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Careful, Jamesie! Don't hurt your precious self." Lily said  
  
mockingly, her eyes turning slightly darker around the edges.  
  
  
  
"Lily, that wasn't a good idea." Sirius said cautiously,  
  
though he seemed to be enjoying this.  
  
  
  
"What wasn't?" Lily asked turning her attention to Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Both calling James 'Jamesie' and putting a curse on him, I  
  
don't think he'll like that." He said while James was trying to stand up.  
  
  
  
"Oh, how forgetful of me! I forgot that guys don't like to  
  
lose to girls. Especially nerds." Lily said with an air of sarcasm.   
  
  
  
"Lily, I seriously would WATCH OUT!!" Sirius said as he  
  
ducked from one of James' curses.   
  
  
  
Lily had no problem dodging James' curses. Out of 14 curses  
  
only 1 hit lily, and that was laughing hex, which Lily didn't mind at all.   
  
  
  
"What kind of girl ARE you?" James shouted.  
  
  
  
Lily answered, "One of a kind," which was followed with a  
  
dazzling smile.  
  
  
  
"You know she'd make a good Quidditch player. Small but  
  
muscular build, very agile, good vision I'm guessing, too." James said in  
  
amazement after he really had a look at Lily.  
  
  
  
"James, you know you're the only person who would get beat  
  
by a girl then think she would make a good Quidditch player." Remus commented  
  
with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Quidditch, what is that?" Lily asked interested, after all  
  
if it was a sport, she was up for it. The boys spent the next few hours  
  
explaining the game of Quidditch to Lily, who was very interested in the  
  
thought of flying hundreds of feet above the ground. Just then the witch and  
  
the food cart came through. Lily wasn't hungry but if she was, she wouldn't  
  
have been able to buy anything; the Marauders had wiped her cart out.  
  
  
  
"Lil, want anything?" Sirius asked. He was met with a fist  
  
in the side. "What was that for?"   
  
  
  
"Never, ever call me Lil." She answered calmly.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Ok. Just don't hit me again. Geez that hurt." He  
  
responded, pulling up his shirt to find a bruise already forming.   
  
  
  
"Anyone up for Exploding Snap?" Remus suggested. They spent  
  
the rest of the trip playing Exploding Snap. Lily was the only one to managed  
  
to come out unscathed. She had inherited her mother's agility and had managed  
  
to avoid each explosion, but the guy's weren't so lucky. They were all missing  
  
their eyebrows. James had singed the bottom of his robes, Remus had a hole in  
  
his sleeve, Sirius had singed some of his hair, and Peter had somehow managed  
  
to melt one of his shoes. As they exited the train everyone stared at the smoking  
  
quad.  
  
  
  
"Firs' years this way!" a huge man said.   
  
  
  
"Guess that's me." Lily said, walking away from the guys. 


	2. Sirens & First Year Intro minus the Sort...

pDisclaimer: If you don't know them, then either you haven't  
  
read the books, or your memory is rather poor. /p  
  
p/p  
  
pA/N: YAY!!! I got my first review!! Thanks, Vie!!! I have  
  
the first half of their first year done, I'm just waiting to post it, but since  
  
I'm going to the beach for two weeks, I won't be able to post (so I'm posting  
  
two chapters now), but if you read this, please post a reply as to what you  
  
think about the story. I'd like to have some recommendations for you readers!  
  
After all, you are the ones I'm trying to please./p  
  
p/p  
  
pVie: I reread my first chapter and noticed that. But what I  
  
was trying to convey to everyone was that Lily is a very comfortable person, at  
  
least with herself, and that Marauders are pretty nice to everyone when they  
  
first meet, unless they have a reason not to like you. But you were right, they  
  
did seem like they kind of knew each other. Also, Thank you so extremely tres  
  
much for reading my story. /p  
  
p/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~/p  
  
p/p  
  
pNote on Chapter: This chapter is  
  
a bit. well different to put it in the nicest terms. I'm not the happiest with  
  
it, but it will have to do. The main reason is because I'm not much of a poet,  
  
and I didn't want to just copy one of the books poems/songs done by the sorting  
  
hat, so I changed it, and screwed it up a lot, but you'll just have to cope  
  
with it, hopefully it isn't too horrible. J /p  
  
p/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~/p  
  
p/p  
  
pShe got into a boat with three other girls, one with  
  
shoulder length, silvery-blonde hair, a black girl with small but nicely  
  
defined features, and a girl with blonde to brown hair, that looked naturally  
  
sun bleached, razor cut and flipped out. /p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Hi, I'm Sarah Kiersted."/p  
  
p/p  
  
p"I'm Lily Evans." Lily said, followed with a kindly smile. /p  
  
p/p  
  
p"What house do you want to be in?" Sarah asked./p  
  
p/p  
  
p"House?" /p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Muggle born? Huh? Well, don't worry. The houses are  
  
Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the best, then  
  
Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. In that order." She said, almost spitting  
  
out Slytherin. /p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Is Slytherin THAT bad?" Lily asked./p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Yeah, how could you tell?" Sarah asked laughing. Lily and  
  
Sarah chatted all through the ride until they got within eyesight of the  
  
castle. Everyone was breathless, except Lily, who suddenly started singing: /p  
  
p/p  
  
pSeldom have walked the feet of Men,br  
  
Few mortal eyes have seen the lightbr  
  
That lies there ever, long and bright. br  
  
Clear is the water of your well;br  
  
White is the star in your white hand;br  
  
Unmarred, unstained is leaf and land/p  
  
More fair than  
  
thoughts of Mortal Men  
  
p/p  
  
pWhen the singing stopped, everyone felt they had been pulled  
  
out of a wonderful dream. A few kids started looking around for a siren, but  
  
found none. Sarah, and the other girls in her boat were all staring at Lily./p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Keep singing, Lily." Sarah said quietly./p  
  
p/p  
  
p"What?" Lily didn't realize she had been singing./p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Go on, sing that song again." /p  
  
p/p  
  
pLily obliged, except singing a different song:/p  
  
p/p  
  
pSing all ye joyful, now sing all together!br  
  
The wind's in the tree-top, the wind's in the heather;br  
  
The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower,br  
  
And bright are the windows of Night in her tower.br  
  
Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together!br  
  
Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather!br  
  
The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting;br  
  
Merry is May-time, and merry our meeting.br  
  
Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave him!br  
  
Wind him is slumber and there let us leave him!br  
  
The wanderer sleepeth. Now soft be his pillow!br  
  
Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow!br  
  
Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn!br  
  
Fall Moon! Dark be the land!br  
  
Hush! Hush! Oak, Ash and Thorn!br  
  
Hushed be all water, till dawn is at hand!/p  
  
p/p  
  
pLily's voice came strong and clear. Every living creature  
  
fell quiet to the sound of an angelic voice resounding in the tune of some of the  
  
fairest creatures that inhabited the earth.   
  
As Lily finished, all the first years broke into applause, as Lily  
  
turned scarlet. /p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Sorry to break the wonderful song, but I gotter be getting  
  
ya'll to the castle." The giant man said to the students, smiling at Lily. /p  
  
p/p  
  
pEveryone followed him inside and to the front of the Great  
  
Hall, which was packed with people. The first years crowded around a platform,  
  
on which, rested a three-legged stool with a rather old fraying hat on it. /p  
  
p/p  
  
pA rather old looking man with a long silver beard drew the  
  
attention of the crowd to him, then started, "Before the Sorting Ceremony will  
  
begin, I would like to say a few words. First, please do not enter the  
  
Forbidden Forest, because, like it's name, it is forbidden. Second, I am pleased  
  
to announce that we have three new teachers amongst us: Professor Burke, who  
  
will teach Charms; Professor Peele, who will teach Transfiguration; and last  
  
but not least, Professor Hoffman, who will teach Care of Magical Creatures. And  
  
last but not least, I believe the Sorting Hat usually entertains us with a song  
  
before the Ceremony, I believe we have already heard two beautiful songs  
  
performed tonight, so I would like to find out from the students, who should  
  
sing the song this year, the Sorting Hat, or Miss Lily Evans?" he finished,  
  
looking at Lily./p  
  
p/p  
  
pShouts were heard from all over the room, all of them for  
  
Lily. They had heard her clear, mystical voice all the way from the lake and  
  
were transfixed by it. /p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Very well. Miss Evans, if you don't mind, will you please  
  
enlighten us with a song of your choice." /p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Of course, Professor." Lily said, smiling as she took her place on the  
  
empty stage. She knew the perfect song./p  
  
  
  
  
  
piHow  
  
sweet the answer Echo makesbr  
  
To music at night,br  
  
When, roused by lute or horn, she wakes,br  
  
And far away, o'er lawns and lakes,br  
  
Goes answering light. /i/p  
  
piYet Love hath  
  
echoes truer far,br  
  
And far more sweet,br  
  
Than e'er beneath the moonlight's star,br  
  
Of horn or lute, or soft guitar,br  
  
The songs repeat. /i/p  
  
pi 'Tis when the sigh, in youth sincere,br  
  
And only thenbr  
  
The sigh that's breathed for one to hear,br  
  
Is by that one, that only dear,br  
  
Breathed back again! /i/p  
  
  
  
  
  
p/p  
  
pEveryone was in awe, of the glowing redhead. How could such  
  
an intense, passionate voice come out of someone so small? Professor Dumbledore  
  
didn't want to break the spell, but the Sorting must go on, he thought./p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Miss Evans, thank you for the pleasure of allowing us to  
  
lis-" he was interrupted by sudden thunderous applause. "I think I can  
  
truthfully say that the whole school would like to thank you for that wonderful  
  
show." He finished, smiling at Lily. "Professor O'Neil, would you like to  
  
start?"/p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Thank you, Professor. Would Sarah Kiersted please come  
  
forward?" A rather old gray haired witch said. /p  
  
p/p  
  
pSarah walked forward nervously. "Good Luck!" Lily muttered  
  
as she passed Sarah. Almost at once, Sarah felt her nervousness leave. She sat  
  
down on the seat, and about thirty seconds later, the hat shouted,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"/p  
  
p/p  
  
pNigel Green became the first Slytherin./p  
  
p/p  
  
pMarie Levon, (the black girl from the boat) became a  
  
Ravenclaw./p  
  
p/p  
  
pNarcissa Cleft, (the silver-blonde) also became Slytherin./p  
  
p/p  
  
pThen it was Lily's turn. She walked up to the stool, and  
  
positioned herself on it and placed the hat on her head. A rather scratchy  
  
voice entered her mind. /p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Hmmm, I see you are strong and willful, yet brave, and  
  
loyal, and not the least bit slow in the mind. You are also defiant but loving.  
  
You wish to be loved strongly, but that time will come. You are full of  
  
strength and courage. You're a healer, and a friend. You could do well in every house, but you're only place is  
  
in-GRYFFINDOR!"/p  
  
p/p  
  
pLily smiled and handed the hat to Professor O'Neil. Then  
  
took her place beside Sarah. Her table broke into wild applause at her joining  
  
their table. /p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Geez, Lily, you could be a professional singer." Sarah  
  
declared, getting approval from those around her./p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Yeah, you could." Remus said. James, Sirius, Peter, and  
  
himself had been sorted into Gryffindor./p  
  
p/p  
  
pLily laughed, "Thank's but I'd have to pass." /p  
  
p/p  
  
pShortly, the Ceremony was finished. "Let the feast begin."  
  
Professor Dumbledore said./p  
  
p/p  
  
pThe table was filled with everything you could imagine. Form  
  
succotash to carrot cake to chocolate truffles to lasagna. Everyone was  
  
enjoying themselves. Lily introduced Sarah to James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
They talked of Quidditch, classes, teachers, and other various subjects. /p  
  
p/p  
  
pDinner was just about over when James excused himself to go  
  
to the bathroom. Lily shot him a questioning glace but said nothing. Instead  
  
she just continued her conversation with the others, except Peter, who was too  
  
scared to talk./p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Hey, Lily, how did you ever learn to sing like that?"  
  
Sirius asked in all seriousness./p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Umm, I don't really know, I've always sang just to sing."  
  
Lily said blushing./p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Well, you're real good." Remus put in./p  
  
p/p  
  
p"Well, thanks. Anyways, not to change the subject, but when  
  
does Quidditch start, or at least flying lessons? I can't wait to get started."  
  
Lily said excitedly./p  
  
p/p  
  
pBefore either boys could answer, James came flying in and  
  
landed in his seat./p  
  
p/p  
  
p"What was all that about?" Lily asked./p  
  
p/p  
  
p"You'll find out." James said smiling./p  
  
p/p 


	3. Pranks need I say more?

A/N: Last post before the beach. Hope you enjoy!!! Please Review!!!  

Also: I would like a beta reader if at all possible. Just email, if you'd like to help.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They continued to chat for approximately five minutes before-BOOM! An explosion over at the Slytherin table filled the Great Hall. People screamed, and more than a few teachers jumped. The air was filled with showers of red and gold sparkles, and the huge Gryffindor Lion pranced over the students. The glitter fell down and dusted everything, except the food. Then the lion disappeared with a snarl. The Gryffindor table let out an enormous roar of applause. Even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had to laugh at the Slytherins faces.

"Thank you, James Potter, for the lovely display of house pride, but I am afraid dinner is over. Everyone, please follow your house prefects to your dormitories, and have a restful night." Professor Dumbledore said, smiling slightly at James.

"So that was your BIG secret, huh James?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, wasn't it awesome?" James asked.

"Yeah, I have to say it was. I liked the glittery stuff." 

"You must have because it's all in your hair." Remus said laughing.

"What? Oh shoot, it's probably going to take forever to get out." Lily replied a bit irritated.

"Nah, leave it in. It looks good." Sirius commented. He was met with a few glances from the guys and a strange look from Lily.

"Have you ever had glitter put in YOUR hair?" she asked.

"Can't say that I have." 

"Well, you try to get glitter out of your hair. Plus it gets all over everything and pretty much never comes off." Lily said indignantly. 

"Ooooook. Whatever you say!" Sirius said, as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" she said more than asked.

"Castra Ponere." The prefect said.

The door swung open to reveal the red and gold colored common room. Everyone split up to find his or her dormitory. Sarah and Lily entered theirs to fid their other three dorm mates already there. 

"Well, Hello there everyone." Lily said merrily. 

"Hi, I'm Mariko Nagano." This girl was clearly Japanese. She had straight black hair that curled under slightly with bright pink tips, a lightly tanned complexion, and beautiful almond eyes.

"I'm Cora McGregor." This girl had short half curly/half straight hair, with natural blonde and light brown streaks, though it looked slightly frizzled. She had a hawk-like nose, and beady blue eyes.

"I'm Julia Beauregard." She was of a slight build with light brown hair. She was nothing spectacular, or stunning, nor was she ugly. She was a nice, homely looking girl, shy and sweet.

"I'm Sarah Kiersted." Sarah said. (well duh!)

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily said. (duh again!)

"So you're the one with that beautiful voice?"  Mariko said, (she was defiantly Japanese, Lily thought). 

"Yeah, I guess that would be me." Lily replied.

"Yeah, Lily, you did." Sarah added.

"Well, everyone, singing or not, _I'm_ going to bed." Cora said as she climbed into her four-poster bed and closed the drapes.

"Wonder what got her?" Lily wondered.

"Don't worry about her." Mariko said, "I think she is just jealous of you."

"Yeah, while you were singing, she had a very sour look on her face." Julia said timidly.

"Well, I guess we better go to bed, too." Mariko said.

"Hey, Sarah!" Lily called quietly, after she thought everyone was asleep. 

"Yeah." She answered groggily. 

"Wanna pull a prank on the guys?" Lily had an idea.

Sarah sat up immediately, "Yeah, of course."

Quickly, Lily and Sarah crept down their stairwell and up to the guy's dorm. Lily didn't need magic to find their shampoo and fill it with red and gold dye. Meanwhile, Sarah poured glitter all over the dorm, starting in the far corners and working to the door, so they wouldn't leave tracks. She was halfway through when Lily joined her and helped her finish, only after pouring a whole container on the guy's heads. Just before they slipped out the door, Sarah, who was raised in a wizarding family, put a curse on the room so that the boy's couldn't remove the glitter for 24 hours. Stifling laughs, they left the boys to their glittering glory.

The next morning, Lily was up early, at about 5:30. She grabbed _The Fellowship of the Rings_ and plopped herself down on a sofa near the fire. She read until about 6:30 when she heard a shout from the boy's dormitories, which startled all of the common room's inhabitants, except the redhead sitting by the fire.

The shout of "LILY EVANS!" was emitted from several guys who rushed downstairs. 

"Yeah?" she shouted back innocently.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"I didn't do nothing." She stated honestly.

"Don't play innocent with us. Yes, you did. You covered our room in glitter." Sirius said, apparently he had taken a shower, trying to get it out of his hair. It seems all four of them had.

"One thing, I wasn't playing innocent with you, I said a double negative, which means, that I admitted that I did do something. And second, it's just glitter. Like you said last night, Sirius. Just blow-dry your hair and it'll all come out. I'll even lend you my blow dryer." Lily said kindly, knowing what would happen when they tried it.

"It better, or I'll…" James said.

"Or what? You'll set the boogie man on me!" Lily laughed.

"Just get us that blow dryer." Sirius said.

"Yes, Sir." Lily threw over her shoulder as she bolted up the stairs. A few moments, she came back down with her blow dryer, plus three others. "Here." She said as she threw them to the boys, who in turn ran upstairs to rid themselves of the sparkling glitter.


	4. Gryffindor Mascots and Crazy People

Downstairs, Lily and Sarah, who had comedown when she heard the commotion, collapsed in laughter. They left the common room, and went to breakfast, so as not to be cursed when the guys came back down. Lucky they did, because no less than 20 minutes later, the four boys came hurtling into the Great Hall. Red and gold haired, with glitter covered robes, scanning the crowd for a specific redhead. 

They found her easily, and ran over to her direction, wands drawn, but before they could do anything, Lily saw them. She stood up on her chair and yelled, "Look at the new Gryffindor Mascots!" pointing at James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. The whole Great Hall burst into laughter, even Dumbledore gave a dazzling smile. The boys turned as red as their hair. They slowly made their way to Lily. 

"Oh, hello, Boys! Blow dryers not work?" Lily asked trying to hide her smile. 

"Oh they worked wonderfully, but for some reason, the glitter stayed in AND our hair turned colors." Remus said, sarcastically.

"Well, can you blame me?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Sirius said bitterly.

"Hey, now you can say you know how hard it is to get glitter out of your hair." Lily said busting out laughing.

"Well done, Miss Evans. I think you are one of the first people to ever pull a prank on these boys first."  Lily looked up to see Professor Dumbledore smiling down at her. 

"Thank's, Professor." Lily said, blushing slightly.

"Don't mention it. It was a well-needed laugh. And I'm finally glad to see someone who isn't afraid of these boys." Dumbledore said before leaving a stunned group of students.

"You're lucky, Evans." James muttered as Dumbledore left.

"Oh, am I?" Lily asked amused.

"Yeah, we would have…" "James, she's right. We deserved it." Sirius cut in.

"Thank you, Sirius. I believe the school needs someone to protect them from you guys." Lily said smiling warmly.

"Well, I guess that is true." James sigh, a bit less angry. After all, who could resist her smile?

"Plus, you guys better learn how to handle a joke. Either that or stop pulling pranks on people." From then on, the boy's learned deal with the revenge they got from their pranks, or at least from Lily. (Seeing as she was the only one smart enough to out wit them.)

Sarah and Lily had the same schedules, and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all in the same classes. At 8:00, the group split up and Sarah and Lily made their way to Charms, as the boys went on their way to Potions.

Charms went by without a hitch. They took notes for the period as Professor Burke showed them the basics of levitation, light, and unlocking spells. Professor Burke was a stately man in his late 30's with brown hair and calm brown eyes. He was kind and compassionate yet not someone to cross. He was easily trusted and knew many of the things going on between the students, as he was the unofficial 'counselor' at Hogwarts.

"Class, please turn in a short essay on one of these three spells by next class." He called in his stern voice as the class groaned.

The girls made their way out of the Charms corridor and to the Transfiguration room.

"Class, no need for books today, only your wands. We will have a practical lesson. You will be attempting to turn a match into a needle." Professor Peele said, gazing around the class. She showed the class the right spell to perform the transfiguration and left them to work. She didn't expect much from the class. But she was surprised.

"Professor Peele." Lily called out. 

"Yes, Miss Evans?" 

"Is this good enough?" Lily asked quietly, pointing to silver needle

"Well, Miss Evans, This is very good if I may say so myself. 30 points for Gryffindor for Miss Evans spell. Class, you may be dismissed early." Professor Peele said to Lily.

Lily was congratulated and thanked by almost every student in the room for getting them out of class. Lily and Sarah walked to their dorm slowly, talking about the guys.

"I think I like Sirius. His silver eyes are kind of mystifying." Lily said blushing.

"I'd have to take Remus. He has some mysterious light about him." Sarah said absentmindedly.

"I could see you guys together." Lily said smiling at her friend who was lost in her own dreamland.

When they finally got back to their dormitories, Lily asked Sarah, "How much time do you think we have before lunch?"

"Oh, I'd say about an hour." Sarah responded looking sat her watch.

"That should be long enough. I'm gonna go run, oh about 2 times around the school." Lily said while walking to her dorm.

"2 times! That's about 4 miles!" Sarah exclaimed, following Lily up the stairs.

"Yeah, and your point would be?" Lily asked.

"You're crazy." Sarah finally answered.

"Yup, I know I am." Lily said dashing out the portrait hole, and out onto the lawn.

Her muggle cross-country coach would have been proud, Lily had finished four miles in approximately 26 minutes. She quickly hurried upstairs to take a shower.

"My, that was quick, Lily. Finally realize that 4 miles is a suicide mission?" Sarah asked.

"Nope, just finished." Lily said laughing at the horrified look on Sarah's face.

Lily left Sarah sitting in the same position, as if she had stupefied her. Lily barely managed to finish showering and changing before classes were dismissed. She was at the bottom of the stairs when people started pouring into the common room. 

"Hey Lily, you're all wet!" Peter said, stating the obvious.

"Well, duh!" She said. "It's not like I was going to go to classes all sweaty." 

"Sweaty?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Yeah, would believe she ran FOUR miles? AND in 25 minutes!" Sarah said incredulously.

"FOUR MILES?" the guys shouted together.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Lily asked. She had been interested in running a marathon over the next summer, so four miles was a piece of cheesecake.

"That's…That's…that's like really long!" James stuttered.

"Not really. I've run up to ten miles before." Lily said walking out of the common room, leaving behind her five bewildered friends.

She made it to the Great Hall five minutes before her friends, who had finally roused themselves out of their stupor. 

"You know what, Lily?" Sirius said.

"Huh?" she managed to say through a forkful of chicken with rice.

"I think you're crazier than all of us. Even me." He said laughing.

"Well you know what scientists say: 1 out of every 4 people are crazy. Check 3 of your friends; if they're not crazy, you are" Lily said laughing. "Though in this case, it's wrong."

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked sitting down next to her.

"Well, look at all of us. You three can't say you're sane, I'm just a nutcase, Peter's too paranoid to do anything, and Sarah is just about the least crazy person among us, but since she hangs out with us, there must be something wrong with her."

"What about me?" Sarah asked when she heard her name; she had been talking to Mariko. 

"I was just saying that you're the sanest person out of all of us." Lily said.

The conversation somehow managed to transfer to Quidditch. Lily was only half interested so she started up a conversation with Mariko in Japanese.

**(Italics are in Japanese.)**

_"Hello! What's going on?" Lily asked._

_"I didn't know you could speak Japanese." Mariko said surprised._

_"Yeah, I love learning languages. I can speak French, Spanish, Latin, Greek Hebrew, German, Russian, the list goes on." Lily said laughing._

_"Geez, it took me forever to learn English." Mariko said astounded._

"What are they talking about?" James asked.

"I dunno. I don't speak Japanese." Sarah replied.

_Lily laughed. "This is fun. They have no clue what we are saying."_

_"Yeah, hey, which one do you think is the cutest?" _

_"Ummm, I'd have to say Sirius. What about you?" Lily asked._

_"James, definitely!" _

_Lily laughed, "That stuck up arrogant guy?"_

_"Yeah. He may be arrogant, but he's sweet, kind, and smart." Mariko said, defending her crush._

_"Whatever you say!" Lily said laughing.(A/N: I CANNOT speak Japanese so that is why it is in English.)_

"Would you guys, PLEASE speak a language we can all understand!"  James shouted, earning glances from other tables. He just waved and pointed to Lily and Mariko.

"Oh, is poor Jamsie confused and feeling left out?" Lily pouted mockingly, while Remus, Sirius, and Peter flinched at the sound of "Jamsie."

"Why, yes I am!" he said, astonishing the guys, who expected him to get mad at Lily.

"Well then, go learn Japanese!" she stated.

"How about you teach me?" he said giving her his most charming smile.

"How about not." She said as she left to get her books.

James was stunned. She was the first girl to EVER say no to him. A look of anger passed over his face.

"Wooo Hooo! Go Lily." Sirius yelled at her back. She turned and gave him a large smile before leaving the Hall.

"Shut up!" James said, hitting Sirius in the stomach as the bell rang for classes.


	5. Chess & An Angry Redhead

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I got back to school and was really busy, but I FINALLY got to post this. Hope you enjoy. 

Nothing major happened for a while; classes were going fine for everyone, especially Lily, who found out that she didn't need to study at all. She also managed to keep running, building up her miles so that she was getting up to 20 miles a day. (of course her friends still thought she was crazy, but even the boys admitted that they envied her for it.) The only real exciting things going on were the pranks the guys were playing on Snape and Malfoy. (i.e. making them do the chicken dance while being dressed like a chicken, and the incident where Snape was charmed into a 18th century prostitute outfit and Lucius could only say things like, "Snape makes such a  hot prostitute!" and "I've turned gay because of Severus Snape.")

One day, about four weeks before Halloween, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement, "Quiet everyone, please. Thank you! I have an announcement to make, this year, our Head Girl and Boy have decided to throw a Halloween Ball. All students are invited to attend. They have also asked me to announce that it will be a masquerade, so please attend in costume. There will be prizes for best dressed, best dancing, etc. so please help celebrate this occasion and attend. Also, on one final note, would Miss Lily Evans please join me up here."

Lily quickly got up and walked up to the teacher's table. "You asked for me, Professor?" 

"Ahh, yes, Lily. Please follow me." Professor Dumbledore got up and walked over to a chamber at the end of the teacher's table. "In here please."

When she entered, she saw two older students, one girl and one boy, "These must be the Head Boy and Girl." Lily thought.

"Lily, I would like you to met Elijah Chang and Adriana Figg. They are this years Head  Boy and Girl, I believe they would like to talk to you." 

The two students thank Dumbledore then turned to Lily as he left.

"Lily, hello, I'm Adriana and this is Elijah. We are both in Gryffindor house."

"Lily, we would like to ask you to sing a few songs at the Halloween dance." Elijah asked eagerly.

"Umm…sure I guess."

"Oh, Thank you so much!" Adriana said running over to Lily and giving her a huge bear hug. 

"Calm down, Dria, don't strangle her." Elijah said playfully. (Dria is Adriana's nickname)

"What would you like me to sing?" Lily asked.

"Well, we were going to leave it up to you to chose." Adriana said.

"Hey, it's your dance, I would rather you chose the music." Lily said 

"Well, I'd prefer you-" "How about we all get together and chose the best songs?" Elijah interrupted.

"Ok!" the two girls said together. 

"We'll meet in the common room tomorrow, how about that?" Adriana asked.

"Can't." Lily and Elijah said together.

"Why not?" Dria asked.

"Quidditch trials." They both said, and then started laughing.

"Well, how about Sunday night?" Dria asked laughing too.

The three walked back to the common room talking about Quidditch. Rather, Lily and Elijah were talking about Quidditch. 

"What place do you play?" Lily asked Elijah.

""I'm one of the chasers." He replied.

"That's cool. I want to be either a chaser or the goalkeeper." Lily said.

"Well, I'll have to remember that." He said smiling.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because I'm the team's captain." 

"Really?" Lily asked increadously.

"Yeah, and you look like you could be a really good Quidditch player." He added.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Evans." He said with laughter in his deep brown eyes.

"Bye, Adriana, Elijah." Lily said going to find her friends.

"What was all that about?" Remus asked, looking up from the chess game he was playing against James.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Lily said jokingly.

"Ok, don't tell us." He replied.

"I won't. Oh, Remus?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Move that horse to E 7." 

Remus looked at the board and smiled, "Checkmate!" 

"WHAT?" James almost yelled. No one had ever beaten him at chess. 

"Yes!" Sirius said, giving Remus a high five.

"Evans!" James bellowed.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Cause I believe in helping friends. Plus I'm a chess player." Lily said a bit arrogantly.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Well, come here and play then." He said daringly.

"Ok!" Lily wasn't one to back down.

In exactly 9 minutes and 43 seconds, Lily had all of James' pieces, and had his king cornered in the middle of the board. 

"Wow, Lily." Remus said. "No one has ever beaten James before."

"Well, now someone has." She said smiling.

James grumbled something to himself.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." James muttered before heading to his dormitory.

"Geez, can't that guy stand to lose?" Lily asked.

"Nope." Remus, Sirius, and Peter all said together.

"Well, he better get over it quick, cause she's gonna be around a while!" Sirius muttered to Remus, who agreed.

"What'd ya say?" Lily asked. 

"Nothing." Both the guys said. 

The next day, James was in a better mood. In fact, he was in a great mood.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Sirius, who was practically his brother, figured he would still be upset about the whole Lily incident.

"Quidditch!" he said while stuffing his face with fried eggs. 

"Oh yeah!" Sirius said, "Anyone else trying out?" 

Three people raised their hand; Mariko, Lily, and to everyone's surprise, Peter.

Lily started cracking up.  "Calm down, Lily." Mariko said playfully. 

"Sorry." Lily managed through her laughter. "It's just-just-just too funny!" 

"Well, Lily, I'm better than you!" Peter said bravely.

Sirius just muttered to himself about how stupid that was, Remus was getting ready to restrain Lily if things got out of hand, and James had stopped eating. They all knew that Lily was not one to argue with.

"What did you say?" Lily said standing up.

Peter shrank back. "N-no-nothing." He managed to stammered.

"That's what I thought, Peter. You couldn't manage to stay seated on a broom if you're life depended on it." Lily spat, her eyes flashing dangerously. She had never liked Peter; he was too sniveling, rat-like for Lily's taste.

"I could, too." He said gathering up all the courage he had.

Lily laughed almost cynically, sending shivers down everyone's spines, and drawing attention from the other tables, "You! You can't even manage to walk without tripping. Or eat without spilling something."

Peter shriveled under the gaze of Lily, her green eyes boring through him, he felt as if she was picking apart his brain. "You would do anything to be in the favor of those who have power. You would betray those who trust you most just to feel safe. You are more a rat than a person." 

"MISS EVANS!" Professor Peele called out. "That was completely uncalled for, 35 points from Gryffindor. Next time, hold your tongue."

"Yes, Ma'am." Lily said not the least bit embarrassed. She sat down, but continued to harass Peter. "If you ever talk back to me again, I'll make sure you regret it." She spat out as quietly as she could. She seemed taller, and bigger than her 4'9" frame really was. Her bright green eyes were like the sea during a hurricane. Everyone was too scared to speak, and Peter just ran out of the Great Hall.

"Lily, that wasn't right."  Remus said, being the first one to speak. He didn't really like Peter too much, but he felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I couldn't help it. He's just too much of a crying rat." Lily said a little ashamed. She shouldn't have gone off like that, but she just couldn't stand that guy.

"Lily," Sirius said carefully.

"Yeah." She replied edgily.

"Please, never, ever do that again!" he almost whispered.

"Why?" she said bluntly.

"'Cause you're scary when you're mad." James filled in when Sirius couldn't speak.

Lily softened when she saw the petrified faces of her friends. "Sorry, guys, I just-ah never mind. I'm gonna go. Before I do something else." She added before heading to her dorm.

"Whew, that was scary." Sarah said. 

"You're telling me. Imagine how Peter felt." Remus said.

"Oh, Remus," she said hitting him playfully, "He deserved it. He's the one who insulted Lily!" 

"That's true."

A/N: ok, the outburst by Lily may be a bit out of place but… it's there… Please Review!!!


	6. Quidditch Trials and Tom

When Quidditch tryouts came around, Lily, James, Sirius, Mariko, and a few other Gryffindor's showed up. Sirius and Mariko were trying out for Chasers, James was going for the Seeker position, and Lily wanted to be the Keeper. 

"Ok, people." Elijah Chang said, calling all the players down to the ground. "You will be called out one by one and told what to do by myself, and the two managers. First up will be Sirius Black."

All the other players went into the locker rooms to wait. As Lily passed Sirius, she whispered a good luck to him, he instantly felt less nervous.

Finally it was Lily's turn. Elijah had brought back some of the teams best Chasers to test out the new keeper. Lily had a hard time, but after the first few sets, she finally got the hang of it and never let the Quaffle past her again.

"Good job, Evans. 69 out of 80. Your better than Amos Diggory is." Elijah said smiling to Lily, who couldn't help but return.  Diggory was the Hufflepuff keeper; he was said to be the best keeper anyone had ever seen. "The list of team members will be placed on the common room bulletin board tomorrow after lunch."

Lily left to find Sirius, who was waiting for her on the steps in front of one of the castle doors. 

"Good job, Lily. I saw you from here. Looked like you did a great job."

"Thanks, how did you do?" she asked.

"Not too bad, I only made 23 out of 40." He said grimly.

"Hey, you'll be on the team if I know Elijah." 

They continued their conversation while waiting for the others to get done.

Mariko was sure she had bombed it and James was muttering to himself about the snitch being cursed. 

"Don't worry guys, it'll be ok." Lily said trying to boost their spirits.

They all just grumbled and went to their dorms. Lily decided not to follow them; instead, she went down to the lake. After meandering around it, she plopped herself down under a willow tree close to the Forbidden Forest. She thought she was alone, but that thought was wrong. She hadn't noticed the black haired guy sitting near the edge of the forest.

"Hullo." He said, startling Lily.

"Whoa, you scared me." She said, trying to see who it was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He said kindly, from the darkness of the forest.

"It's alright. But, who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." 

"I'm Lily Evans."

"You are very trusting, Miss Evans. Maybe too trusting." 

Lily was starting to become frightened.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"A little, but never mind that. Who are you?" she asked again.

"Well, I think it is safe to tell you. I am Tom Riddle, former Hogwarts student." He stepped out of the shadows of the forest and bowed low to Lily. "I am in search of something that is inside the school, but I am not allowed inside."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Various reasons, none that have or can be proved. But that is unimportant, what is important is that you are here." he scowled.

"Why is that so important?" Lily questioned, she was no longer scared of the strange man. Actually, she was intrigued by him. His aloof behavior, his genuine mannerism, and just something about him made her want to help him.

"You can get what I need." 

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Somewhere inside that school, is something of great importance to me. It belonged to my mother's father and was to be passed down to me, but was stolen from my family before that could happen." he paused here before continuing, "It is a book. Written in it is my entire family tree, as well as other valuable items. I'm asking you to find this book for me. Will you do it?"

"Yes, I will try." Lily replied.

"You are a brave and intelligent girl, I know you will succeed. Now, Lily, I must leave, but I will not depart without helping you in some way. I am going to a place where I may be able to figure out more of the hiding place of this book. I will send you an owl if I find out anything new. Good bye, Miss Evans." 

For some reason, Lily ran up to the man and hugged him, saying, "I will do everything in my power to help you."

The man was a bit startled by the girls actions, but he felt that she genuinely wanted to help him, "I must leave, Lily, but if you need anything, just owl me." He finished with a smile before walking back to the forest.

"That was odd." Lily thought as she walked back up to the school. When she got near the picture of the Fat Lady, she realized that she had no clue where to start looking. She felt that she shouldn't involve any teachers or students, after all, if he wasn't allowed IN the school, why would he be allowed on the grounds. She decided to wait until he had owled her with directions.

The next morning, all of the students who had tried out for the Quidditch team were nervous, all except Lily. She was acting as if she hadn't a care in the world. In fact, she was her normal, hyper self. 

At lunch, the players were really beginning to get jumpy, so when Lily came up behind Sirius and covered his eyes saying, "Guess who?" she was met with a jump on his part.

"Geez, Lily lay off." he practically yelled. 

"Sorry," she said sarcastically, "Didn't know you'd be as paranoid as Peter."

"HEY!" Peter yelled.

Lily barely looked at him and he slunk down in his chair as low as he could go. 

"Well, if you guy's don't want my presence, I'll leave." She said getting up and walking to the other end of the Gryffindor table.

"Oy, Lily! Over here!" she heard a voice say.

"Hullo, Elijah." She said, smiling at the sight of his deep blue eyes. They were the kind that made girls melt, but Lily just found them pretty, like the Caribbean Sea. 

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Sirius yelled at me for covering up his eyes, so I left. I don't see why they're so jumpy." 

"Ah, don't worry. They'll get over it. Anyways, I have the Quidditch roster right here." He said producing a sheet from his bag.

"Oooh! Can I see?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Hmmm. Hey, Dria!" he asked the Head Girl, "Should I show Lily the roster?"

"Oh, Elijah." She muttered turning back to her earlier conversation.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes." He said handing Lily the piece of parchment that read:

    Gryffindor Quidditch Team Roster

Beaters:                   Justin Burke

Kasandra Phillips

Chasers:                   Sirius Black

Mariko Nagano

Elijah Chang (Captian)

Seeker:                    James Potter

Keeper:                   Lily Evans

"Hey, Elijah, can I take this? I'll post it on the board for ya." She said innocently.

"I'd say yes, but I have a feeling it wouldn't go straight on the board." He replied grinning.

"Drats!" Lily pouted, "You take out all the fun!" 

Elijah took one look at Lily, then started cracking up. "Go ahead, have fun. Potter and his buddies could be brought down to earth sometimes." 

He smiled as Lily ran back to her seat near the guys. "Gosh, too bad she wasn't older. She's an awesome girl. Someone better garb a hold on to her." He thought.


	7. Jumping Off The Walls Again

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Esp. Love-Speaks, Slilently, and Silver Moonmist, for pointing out what they thought could improve in my story. Well, This Chapter is exceptionally long. I thought nothing major happened in the first part so I add… A LOT!!! Well go ahead read it and tell me what you think.
    
    Love-speaks, slilently: Sorry for making Lily seem perfect cause she's not, I just haven't found the right moment to show her major faults, but her outburst at Peter was supposed to be pretty random, showing that she can be perfectly nice one moment and pretty awful the next. I will show some of her other faults soon, just give me time, I'm never very good at starting stories out, but once they get going I can get some pretty good ideas (at least I think so, and I'm not trying to be conceited, a lot of times I hit rock bottom of the imagination well.) 

Silver Moonmist: Thank you for the detailed review. I sometimes wish more people would do that. I did go back and change the number of languages she can read/write. The reason I have Lord of the Rings in here is because I have a great respect for J.R.R. Tolkien's ability to right and just wanted to pay a bit of tribute to him. I especially love his songs and poems. Anyways, the books will kind of come back to play later on. Not a big part, but just to prove something. What do you mean by Mary Sue though? 

Hope you enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Boys!" Lily said, or rather sung. They all turned their heads to look at her.

"Uh?" James grunted. 

"Guess what I have?" she sang.

"What do we care?" Sirius said.

"Lily, don't listen to them. They're just nervous." Mariko said.

"Well, Mariko, come here. Please." She added as an afterthought.

"Why?" Mariko asked, eying her friend suspiciously.

"Cause you will want to see this." She said pointing to the roster.

Mariko wandered over curiously. She took one look at the roster and squealed, "We did it, Lily! Yes! I can't believe we did it!" 

This attracted the boys' attention. "What is that?" Remus asked.

"Oh, nothing important, according to Sirius and James." Lily said as Remus walked behind her.

He took one look over her shoulder and said, "Congratulations, Lily, Mariko. Maybe with you guy's, we'll finally win the cup." 

It took a moment for it to sink into the guy's heads. Suddenly, they both jumped up and started running for Lily, who took off in the opposite direction. Lily hurtled up the steps and out of the Great Hall. She swerved around Peeves and leapt over the statue he had just knocked over. Then managed to get out the front doors of the castle. She heard clattering behind her as the boy's tripped over the statue. She knew she could out run them, but she was going to have more fun than that. Quickly, she jumped from the steps to the closest window, and then proceeded to scale the castle walls up to the roof, which was approximately 100 ft. off the ground. (ok, so she probably couldn't really do this, but hey it's Hogwarts! Right?)

When the boys managed to make it outside, they looked around for a running redhead but found none. 

"Where did that rascal go?" 

"I dunno."

"Why does she have to be a runner?" 

"What if she went into the Forest?" 

"Peter, you stupid prat, she wouldn't go in there. She isn't brave enough!" that voice was clearly James.

Suddenly, they all heard the ring of joyous laughter from above them. Looking up, their eyes met an extraordinary sight. Lily was on the roof laughing! 

"Not brave you say?" she called out.

"Lily, what are you doing up there?" Sirius yelled.

"Oh, just enjoying the view." She said calmly. Though she wasn't yelling, the boys still heard her.

"She-she's crazy!" Peter muttered.

"Why, thank you, Peter! I'll remember to congratulate you for finding that out!" she laughed.

 "Lily, come down, you'll hurt yourself." Sirius asked, "Please." He added as an after thought.

"Are you guy's worried about me? Or do you just want this piece of paper?" she said holding up the roster.

The boys had forgotten about the roster till she said that.

"Both, but Lily, please just stay still." James yelled to her. "I'm gonna go get my broom, then fly up and get her. She'll kill herself if she tries to get down any other way." He said this last part to his friends, but Lily heard.

"So, Potter, think I'm just a helpless girl? We'll see about that." Lily whispered to herself.

"You guy's stay here and watch her, talk to her, do anything to keep her still." James threw over his shoulder as he ran inside.

"So, Lily, how did you get up there?" Remus asked nervously.

"Umm, What did you say, Remus? I can't hear you." Lily said playfully.

"I SAID, HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE!" 

"I still can't hear you." She yelled. "Hold on a minute, I'm coming down."

"NO, LILY!" Remus and Sirius yelled together. Peter was to scared to do anything.

"And why not?" 

"Because you'll hurt yourself." Sirius said, clearly worried.

"Aww, come one, guys! You're taking out all the fun."

"No, You are going to stay there or-or-or…"

"Or what?" she said laughing.

"Lily, just stay there." Sirius said pleadingly.

"Fine." Lily said, before muttering a spell under her breath. The guys let out their breath. (They didn't even know they had been holding in.)

Suddenly, She jumped off the roof and landed with an almost inaudible thump on the ground right in front of the guys. Peter screamed and ran into the school, Remus let out a sort of growl, and Sirius went over to Lily and shook her.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you here me? If you do I'll…I'll..I'll" Sirius' voice broke.

"It's ok, Sirius. Seriously, I'm ok." Lily said putting her hand on his arm.

Remus just started laughing. "That was priceless." 

"What was?" Lily asked.

"The look on James' face when he saw you jump!" he managed through his laughter, then pointed to James who was hovering 25 feet in the air on his broom.

"Oy! James! You can come down now!" Lily called.

James slowly dropped to the ground on his boom. "If you ever do that again, I'll, I'll I'll-

"You sound just like Sirius." Lily cut in laughing.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"Oh… ummm… ill have to get back to you on that one. It's some spell…" She said heading for the steps. "I'm going inside, it's to hot out here. Plus, I have to hang something up on the board."

The boys eventually made it up to the common room, only to be bombarded with congratulations.

The next night, Lily met Elijah and Bella in the common room. They ended up finding an empty classroom due to the loud shouts coming from the students. 

"So, where should we start?" Lily asked.

"Well, we only know wizard songs, so if you want to suggest some muggle ones, feel free." Bella replied.

By the end of an hour, they had chosen 4 songs for Lily to sing: Sweet Poison…by: The Wingardiums; A Thousand Miles…by: Vanessa Carlton; My Sacrifice…by: Creed; and I Don't Want To Miss A Thing…by: Aerosmith.

"Well, glad that's done." Lily said, plopping her self down on a couch next to Sirius.

"What's done?" he asked.

"Oh, just something I had to do with Elijah and Bella." 

Sirius tensed at the mention of Elijah's name. 

"Hey. Where's Remus?" Lily asked curiously. 

"Umm, he went to see his mother, she's got cancer or something." James said.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I hope she gets better." Lily said quietly. "So, who are you guys going to ask to the ball?" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"I was thinking about asking Mariko." James said quietly.

Lily smiled, "Mariko will like that." She thought. "What about you, Sirius?"

"Oh, I'm not too sure." he said blushing.

"Oh, Come one! There has to be at least ONE girl in this school you like." Lily said vehemently. 

"Yeah, well, never mind." He muttered.

"Anyways, what about Remus? Who do you think he'll ask?"

"Oh, I think he has a thing for Sarah." Sirius muttered, seeing as she was sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Really? Hmmm, interesting." Lily whispered back.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" James asked.

"Shoot!" Lily said.

"Alone!" he said looking at Sirius.

"Ok." She said a bit perturbed. 

He led her to an empty corner of the common room.

"Remember that time I asked you to teach me Japanese?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would reconsider our answer." He asked hopefully.

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

"Because I want to ask Mariko to the ball."

"So…." Lily was having fun making James uncomfortable.

"Well, I wanted to do it in Japanese." He was wringing his hands.

"Oh, how stupid could I be. Of course Japanese, I was thinking you wanted me to actually do something for you." She said dryly.

"Please, Lil!" he pleaded.

A pale green light shot out of Lily's wand and hit James, dressing him in a traditional woman's kimono. "Never, Ever call me Lil." She said strongly.

"Ok, Ok, just turn me back. Please." 

Lily reluctantly obliged. "Look, the only reason I'm going to do this is because I know that Mariko likes you. Ok?"

That night, Mariko came bounding up the steps with a gigantic grin on her face.

"Guess what happened?" she called out to Lily from the bathroom.

"Ummm, Snape got expelled?" Lily said playing along.

"Nope, James asked me to the Ball!!!!" 

"That's awesome. I'm glad he did." Lily said before drifting off to sleep.

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Lily had written a letter to her mother asking her to send her a costume. Her mother obliged and sent her a set of black robes with tight fitting sleeves that came to a point at her middle finger and attached there with a slim silver thread. The top of it was form fitting with a scoop neck. Attached at the bottom of the sleeves, and to each shoulder was a sort of cape made of black brocade lace with matching slippers. Her mother had also thrown in a necklace with a black onyx clasped inside its silver chamber and earrings to match. Lily had to admit, her mother had a really good taste in clothing.

Lily hadn't gotten a date for the ball. Although Sarah and Remus, Mariko and James and Peter and Julia were going together, Sirius hadn't shown any interest in going with anyone, and Lily was content with playing matchmaker and helping people choose costumes. She even suggested one to Dumbledore.

Lily was so caught up in the hubbub of the ball that she had completely forgotten about helping Tom Riddle. After all, where was she to start, Hogwarts was huge. 

One evening, two weeks before Halloween, Lily was surprised to find a large snowy white owl drop a letter in front of her. She untied the letter from the owl then offered it a bit of potato before it flew off. The letter was written on a bit of parchment with green ink. 

_L.E._

_I found out something new. Apparently, the book is being kept in a hidden room only accessible by muggles unless you know the password. Although, I have no inclination as to where the room is, I did find this riddle:_

_            Far away, hidden deep, there is something that doesn't sleep._

_            It can not talk, but don't despair, it will show your hearts care._

_            For once found, it will show, the resting place of the Sred Nowsdl Row._

_Sred Nowsdl Row is the name of the book. This is part of a prophecy written by Merlin himself. I haven't written the entire prophecy here, but I can if you need me to. I am trying to figure out what this item they speak of is, but it evades me. I must go. Good luck and show this to no one.                                                                _

_~T.R._

"Whatcha got there, Lily?" Sirius asked, trying to snatch the letter out of her hands.

"Nothing." She said, tugging back on the letter.

"It has to be something!" he said as the letter slipped out of his grasp. 

Lily stuffed it in her pocket saying, "If you want it, it's in my pocket!"

"I might just have to get it!" he grinned reaching for it. Lily slapped his hand away playfully.

"What are you're costumes for the Ball?" Lily asked everyone.

"Well," Mariko said, "James and I were thinking of medieval type costumes." 

Lily groaned.

"What?" Mariko asked.

"You of all people should be able to come up with something more original. I mean no offense, but you could do a punk singer and guitarist." Lily said seeing Mariko's pink tips. 

Mariko looked at James, who looked impressed. "Lily, you're a genius!" he said, "I was afraid I 'd have to steal a suit of armor and wear that!" Everyone laughed, imagining James in a pile of metal.

"What about you, Sarah, Remus?"

"Oh, we're not to sure yet." Remus said.

"You could do the kinda tradition muggle prom king and queen." Lily said.

"Prom?" everyone asked.

"Oh, sorry, forgot. It's a really big dance muggle students have. The best girl and boy are chosen as Prom King and Queen. They get their own dance and get crowns and all." explained Lily. "But I dunno 'bout that one for you guys. You could always do a magical creature, one that is at least part human." Lily almost regretted saying that when she saw Remus' face pale, though no one else did.

Lily then thought of another idea, "Aladdin and Princess Jasmine? Cleopatra and Marc Antony; although you could be Julius Caesar?" 

None of these ideas really appealed to the couple.

"WAIT! I've got it!" shouted Lily, and drawing attention for other students. "Yup, I, Lily Evans, actually has an idea!" she said unembarrassed, people just laughed and turned back to their meals. "Cupid and Psyche!"

"No, Lily! I'm not going to be a naked baby with wings!" Remus protested making everyone laugh.

"No, Remus. Cupid, the god, son of Venus, considered one of the most beautiful males of both mortals and immortals." Lily said impatiently, before going through the whole story of Venus trying to punish Psyche for her beauty, and Cupid falling in love with the mortal, who accidentally betrays him only to suffer under Venus's hatred to get him back.

"You know, Remus. I really like that idea." Sarah said.

"Well, if you're game, I'm game!" he said cheerily.

"Sirius, what are going to be?" Lily asked.

"Hmmm, I'm liking the whole magical creature thing. I'm thinking either a centaur, vampire, merman, or maybe even a werewolf." He said grinning evilly.

Lily saw Remus blanche when Sirius said the last one. "Remus, can I talk to outside?" she whispered. "Yeah sure." He muttered.

"Thanks, I really need help with that Defense Against the Dark Arts essay." Lily said walking out of the Great Hall with Remus.

"Wait! I thought you just wanted to talk?" he questioned, though still walking.

"I do, it's just a cover. But I want to talk in a quiet place where no one can overhear us." she muttered.

"Yeah, Just follow me." 

After 5 minutes, Remus led Lily to a small but hidden room, which apparently, James had stumbled upon one day. After a couple minutes Lily got to what she really wanted to talk about.

"Remus, where were you a couple weeks ago?" she asked innocently.

"My mom has cancer." He said nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Lily said. 

"Lily, is something bothering you?" Remus asked.

"No, not at all." She lied.

"Yeah, there is. Come on, you can tell me."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, it can't be anything too bad." He laughed.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself." She muttered.

"No seriously, it can't be too bad." 

"I know, Remus." She said.


	8. A Secret Revealed & Finding a Date

"Know what?" he said, turning pale.

"That you're a werewolf."

"Wha-wha-how do you know?" he managed to whisper.

"Well, you were somewhere every month. Also you always missed Astronomy lessons when there was a full moon. Also, I saw that you got real nervous when Sirius mentioned being a werewolf. Plus, you always look really pale a drawn before the full moon." She said all this really fast.

"So, you do know." He said quietly.

"Yes, I do. But just because I do doesn't mean I don't want to be you're friend. I will always be there for you, Remus." She said truthfully.

"You mean you'll still be my friend?" he asked incredulously. He half expected her to run screaming out of the room when he confirmed his…abnormal ness. But then again, Lily wasn't your average girl.

"Yeah, you didn't expect me to run screaming out of the room, did you?" she said smiling.

"Well, actually, I did." He said quietly.

"You should know me better than that." Lily said punching him playfully.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" he tensed up again.

"No, Remus. It is your job to do that. But you should at least tell James and Sirius." She said kindly.

"Thank's Lily." He smiled warmly at her. "You know, you really are one of a kind!" 

Lily got up and gave Remus a big hug. 

"Lily, really thank you!" 

"It's ok Remus, you'll feel better knowing that someone knows. Someone you can trust."

"Lily, do you mind leaving me alone for a bit?" 

"Of course not, I'll just tell the guy's…"

"Tell 'em I'm not felling well." 

"Ok." She said quietly as she closed the door, and walked to the common room. Thinking to herself about how she could help Remus:

_I wish I could do something to help him._

_But you can't, he'll hurt you because you're a human._

_That's it, Lily!_

_What's it?_

_If you're not human, he can't hurt you._

_Sooooo?_

_Sooooo, as an animal, he can't hurt me!_

_No, Lily! You'll get in serious trouble. Besides, you're not at all good at Transfiguration._

_Oh shoot! Man, you had to go ruin the fun._ Lily told herself as she put her hands in her pockets. She felt a piece of parchment.

_Tom! He'd help me in an instant!_

Lily quickly changed her path from walking to the common room to running to the owlry. On a bit of spare parchment she scribbled a note to Tom.

_T.R. _

_I've started to search for the book, I'm also looking in the library for any information on the whole poem thing. No need to send me the whole thing, I'll find it. I need your help. I would like to become an Animagus. I have many reasons, though some I cannot disclose at the moment. The problem is, I'm only a first year student and I need your help. If you can, please help me. Thank you._

_L.E._

She sent this message off with a brown barn owl. After watching it fly off into the dark, she sighed. "Please help me, Tom." 

Over the next few weeks, Remus seemed more carefree than he had ever been. "Lily was right. It does help to know that she knows." He thought. He knew he owed her a great deal of gratitude, for she had stayed true to her word and had not told a soul.

The days were winding down until the Halloween Ball. Girls were caught giggling in the halls and passing notes in class about their costumes and dates and all. Lily still didn't have a date, although she had been asked by several guys, including 6 first years, one third year, and two second years, one of which was Severus Snape. shudder

One day, a week and a half before the dance, Lily was sitting alone with Sirius in the Common Room, helping him finish his Charms homework. 

"Did you ever get a date for the Ball?" Lily asked.

"Nope." he asked.

"You mean, you're not going to go to the dance with a date?"

"Why, do you want to go with me?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" she laughed.

"That's my name!" he grinned. "But sure, if you want to."

"Of course I'll go with you." Lily grinned.

"What are you going as anyway? I know James and Mariko's, they're doing that punk rocker thing. Remus and Sarah are going as Cupid and Psyche. But what are you going as?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Lily smiled evilly.

"Wait! Everyone else is going as a couple. Why not us?" he said mocking hurt.

"I believe you are going as a wild beast." She said dryly.

"Yeah, not sure what though. I've narrowed it down to a vampire, centaur, a werewolf, or Snape." Lily burst out laughing at the last one.

"No girl would dance with you if you went as Snape." Lily cried.

"True. But it would have gotten some laughs."

"And detentions. You're not to vampirish. So I'd say rule that out."

"I was leaning toward the werewolf." 

"Please don't go as a werewolf, Sirius." Lily pleaded.

"Why not?" he asked.

"How would you do that? You'd have to make a potion to change yourself into a wolf, and no offense, but you are not the worlds best potions maker." Lily explained. Sirius was going to push the subject further but the look on Lily's face stopped him.

"Ok, but, you're going to have me with the centaur costume. As you pointed out, I'm no good at Potions." 

"Ok, but, you better bring a saddle, my dear Sirius."

"Why?" 

"Cause if I'm going to a dance with a half horse, I'm gonna have some fun." She said laughter gleaming in her eyes.

"Ok. " he said not realizing what she was going to do with it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok, I know this was kind of short, but I wanted to leave the ball preparations in their own chapter. If you don't like it, well tuff! (lol, j/k)

KapOfDaPipers- thanks for your 'gift' it was very generous…lol. 

Musicizdbest- Elijah doesn't really have the hots for Lily, he just realizes what a pretty girl she is and that the guys better realize that or she'll slip through their grasp. He just happens to have a crush that is a bit more than a minor crush (ok a full blown 'I love you') relationship with a certain head girl.

LilyFlower2- Thanks for your review. Tom does play a major part… (*smacks self on head* well duh, he is Voldie!!!)

Shortnsassy- it's nice to know you like my story so much! Thanks a bunches!!!

Jamesflower- I always did like long chapters……

Oh, and please review!!!


	9. The Vamp and the Dance

Two days before Halloween, Lily (with help from Professor Salisburg who, though head of Slytherin, had a special liking towards Lily) had managed to brew a single serving of a special Polyjuice Potion that would allow Sirius to transform into a horse but would also allow him to keep his upper body while under the potion. (If that makes any sense.)

The ball was to be held on a Saturday, so students still were to attend classes on Friday, but due to the excitement, most teachers allowed their classes to leave early. Also, the students were having lunch in the common rooms to allow the teachers time to set up the Great hall. Bella had asked Lily to help her and Elijah set up the Great hall for the Ball, so on Saturday, Lily spent the later half of the Saturday rearranging tables and candles and pumpkins. Lily, Adriana, and Elijah were having a lot of fun wrapping different teachers in black and orange streamers, and even Professor Salisburg was caught laughing when Lily 'accidentally' set a few hundred bats on the teachers, manly Professor Dumbledore, who didn't mind at all. 

About an hour before the ball was to begin, Lily left the Great Hall to change. As she reached the common room, it was empty. She ran up the steps to her dorm. All the other girls were already changed. Mariko had on a short black leather skirt, fishnet tights and a pink shirt to match her hair, which was up in two buns. Sarah was donning a pretty cream yellow, toga-like dress with a gold girdle. (Think Lucia in Gladiator) Julia was dressed as an 18th century witch with a pole and fire that was unable to actually burn anything. (A Lily E. creation.) Cora was dressed in turquoise dress robes and too much makeup.

Lily quickly dressed in her black dress with silver accents. She straightened her hair and colored it black with a spell. She applied silver eye shadow and black lipstick. She also painted her nails black. With yet another spell, she gave herself vampiric teeth with a slight bit of fake blood on them. She slipped on her black slippers and cape. Lily looked in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw. The whole outfit gave her a pale and almost haunting look, but she still had the same sparkling eyes that were full of life and energy.

She was just about ready to leave the bathroom, when there was a tapping at the window. She opened it to find the brown barn owl fly in dropping a letter on the red tile counter. Opening it, she realized it was from Tom. It read:

_L.E. _

_Meet me outside at 15 past midnight. That should be 15 minutes after the end of the ball._ How does he know about the ball? She wondered. _Come alone._

_T.R._

Lily pocketed the note before going down stairs only to be confronted with screams.

"Vampire!" "She's going to kill us!" "Run!"

Only Lily's dorm members stayed still, but they were all doubled over laughing.

"WAIT!" Sirius yelled. "It's only Lily!" 

Not everyone was convinced until they looked at her. No vampire could have the passion for life glow that Lily had, nor the mischievous, daring look Lily's brilliant green eyes had.

"Did you bring my costume, Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Yup!" she handed him a goblet filled with a smoking potion. He gulped it down quickly, making a sour face.

"You couldn't have made it taste better could you?" he asked, but before Lily could answer, his bottom half was transformed into a shining coat of obsidian black which bled into Sirius' naturally tanned skin. Lily had to admit, he didn't look half bad, especially without his shirt.

"So, M'Lady Lillian, may I have the pleasure of joining you on thy way to the Great Hall?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"Yes, but I think your forgetting something." Lily said, bringing out a black leather side-saddle with intricate silver embroidery and silver fittings.

Sirius groaned. "Lily, I'm not going to be able to carry you all the way down there. There's stairs, and hallways, and ramps, and statues…" 

"Oh, really?" she said from behind him. He hadn't noticed that Lily was already seated on the saddle that was strapped on him, and the funny thing was that he had even felt her get on.

"Man, Lily, how much do you weigh? I can't feel you at all." He said surprised.

"With the saddle, 95 pounds. 17 pounds being the saddle." Lily said.  

"Geez, Girl. Gain some weight." Remus, James, and Sirius all said together.

They continued to chat all the way down the hall with the other two couples. Peter, who had managed to snag a date with a Hufflepuff, had left to pick her up. 

"Lily, I can't believe you got Sirius to wear a saddle!" Mariko said.

"I can't believe I let her put it on me." He mumbled.

"Oh Siri! You mean you don't like giving me a ride?" she asked playfully.

"Awww, Lil. I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"I'd punch you for saying Lil, but then again, I did call you Siri." Lily remarked truthfully, "Plus, you are giving me a ride." 

"Lily, you know, you make a really creepy vampire." Sarah said.

"Really?" she asked unbelieving.

"Yeah, I actually thought you were a vampire too, until I saw your eyes. No one has your eyes." Mariko said, pulling down her skirt as they reached the Great Hall.

"Wow, Lily. You guy's really did a great job decorating." Remus said, helping Lily off of Sirius.

"Thanks, it does look good, doesn't it?" she said, sighing. "Thanks for the ride, Sirius." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Anytime, M'Lady Lillian." He said smiling.

"I must go find Adriana and Elijah See you guys later." She threw over her shoulder.

"Driana!" Lily called out when she saw her friend standing in the middle of the Great Hall. Adriana was dressed as an 18th century princess. She had a scarlet colored ball gown with the front drawn up to revel cream-colored petticoats. Her brown hair was drawn up in sausage curls.

"Yes?" she asked Vampire Lily, "Can I help you?" she let out a little scream when she saw Lily. 

"It's ok, Driana. It's just me." Driana was Lily's special name for Adriana, just like Lijah was for Elijah. The three had grown pretty close during their ball planning session. Elijah and Adriana were like older siblings to Lily, and she was like their younger sister.

"Lily, you scared me there. You're a really creepy vampire. But you look good. Where's you're date?" Dria asked.

"Getting James and Remus to take the saddle off." Lily said giggling.

"Saddle?" 

"Yeah." Lily pointed to Sirius. Adriana let out bell like laughter.

"I can't believe he let you ride him!" she managed through her tears.

"Yeah, but I was wondering what song you and Lijah wanted me to sing for your dance together." said Lily.

"Oh yeah, umm, how about that Don't Want To Miss A Thing one?" Dria asked wistfully; she had become rather attracted to muggle music after the little music party she, Lily, and Elijah had had.

"I agree." Elijah said walking up to them in his costume, also an 18th century costume, although it was a deep green. He had done a double take of Lily before saying that. "Wow. Lily. You make a wonderfully terrifying vampire." He said.

"Thanks, I just hope everyone doesn't freak out when I get on stage." She muttered.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Not one bit." She said smiling.

"Better you than me," Bella said, "I'd be sick to my stomach right now if I was."

Lily only laughed. 

Suddenly the chatting students grew quiet as the saw a tall black figure part the crowd and glide straight towards Lily and her group. Everyone felt as if their insides were freezing and as if the world would never be happy again. Everyone that is, except Lily, she went up to the Black Being and kissed what appeared to be a slimy, scabbed looking hand.

Everyone gasped at this sight, a vampire kissing the hand of a dementor!  Everyone was whispering among them selves as the couple walked up on stage.

"I vould like to velcome you all to zis years Hogvart's Halloveen Ball. I am pleased to introduce you to my good friend!" Lily said, imitating a Transylvanian accent. Everyone gasped thinking, "Who is this?" "Why is there a vampire in our school?" "What kind of joke is this?"

"Thank you, Miss Evans!" the dementor said, it's cold voice trickling out like poison. "I believe they are scared enough." He said removing his hood to reveal the sparkling eyes and warm voice of Professor Dumbledore. Everyone let out their breath at once.

"Thank you for attending the Hogwarts Halloween Ball. Would this years Head Boy and Head Girl please approach the dance floor as Miss Lily Evans graces us with her voice." He finished before stepping down off the platform, to the sound of clapping.

"Thank you, Professor. Tonight, I was asked to sing four songs for you guys, at the request of the Head Girl and Boy." She paused to allow for the applause, "This first one will be I Don't Want Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. So, without further ado," she paused just 'cause she could, "Let's get this show on da road!" she called out. She was replied by cheers form the students who fell silent the moment she got ready to sing.

When Elijah and Bella met in the middle to dance their first dance, Lily started to sing:

I could stay awake just to hear you breathingWatch you smile while you are sleepingFar away and dreamingI could spend my life in this sweet surrenderI could stay lost in this moment foreverWell, every moment spent with youIs a moment I treasure I don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing Lying close to youFeeling your heart beatingAnd I'm wondering what you're dreamingWondering if it's me you're seeingThen I kiss your eyes and thank God we're togetherAnd I just wanna stay with youIn this moment forever, forever and ever I don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing I don't wanna miss one smileI don't wanna miss one kissWell, I just wanna be with youRight here with you, just like thisI just wanna hold you closeFeel your heart so close to mineAnd stay here in this momentFor all the rest of time Don't wanna close my eyesDon't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never do'Cause I'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing I don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing Don't wanna close my eyesDon't wanna fall asleep, yeahI don't wanna miss a thing 

A/N: I was going to go farther, but this song is one of my favorites. (It was my first slow song. lol, such good memories…) anywho! Thanks for reviewing. 

Musicizdbest: you'll find out what Lily is eventually… I will and might have already dropped a few hints… a big one will be coming up soon… and Tom is good for a short while (well as good as he can be) then suddenly turns completely bad, but you won't know why till later. Ahhh... the power of being a writer, I already know what's going to happen….

KAPS: there's nothing wrong with dogs. 'Cept when they get wet and smell like wet dog or when they get in fights with skunks and smell really bad… but ya still gotta love 'em. Anyways, Lily will have fun with the saddle, being lily, she has too! 

Thanks again! And have fun reading!!!


	10. Enter Tom Stage Left

Lily was looking around at all the couples who were now stopping to applaude her, but someone was missing. Where is he? She wondered stepping off stage to find her date. 

"Hey, you did great!" a male voice said form behind her.

"Thanks! But why weren't you out there dancing?" she asked.

"I couldn't dance the first dance with someone other than my date." Sirius said taking her arm.

"That was kind of you. Now lets get on that floor." She said leading him to the middle of the crowd.

At first Sirius was a little embarrassed by his…umm…back end, but after a few minutes, he was having fun getting it in everyone's way. After about a half an hour, he and Lily went to find the others. 

"Hey, Lily. Pull up a chair." Mariko said pointing to the last empty chair next to her.

"What about me?" exclaimed Sirius.

"I would like to see you sit in a chair." James laughed.

"Oh, shut it." Sirius muttered.

They continued chatting until Lily had to sing another song. She sang both A Thousand Miles, and Sweet Poison, before rejoining her friends. 

"That was excellent again, M'Lady." Sirius said. 

Lily laughed, "You can stop the sweet talk, it won't get you anywhere." 

"Hey, It's a slow song. Wanna dance, Lily?" 

"Sure, Good Sir Black." She said smiling sweetly, walking to the dance floor.

As they danced, she thought of Remus and how brave (and stupid) he was trying to keep others from knowing, of Tom, who was trying to find his 'rightful' belongings, of Sarah and Mariko and their happiness, and of her and Sirius. What was Tom going to do about her wanting to become an Animagus? Was she going to be able to find that book?

"Lily?" Sirius said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she responded, keeping her head on his shoulder.

"Adriana is waving you over."

She hugged him as the song ended. "Well, I have to do this last song, be back soon." She said walking over to the stage.

Sirius went over and joined his friends.

Lily looked over at them; they were all looking at her encouraging her to go ahead.

"This is going to be my last song tonight. So I'm going to sing one of my favorite songs, My Sacrifice by Creed, yet another Muggle band. So here goes:

Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart a memory   
A perfect love that you gave to me   
Oh, I remember   
  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to realize   
What's in yourself and within your mind   
Let's find peace there  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice, My Sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
  
My Sacrifice.

When Lily stepped off the stage accompanied by clapping and into the warm embrace of her friends, she was in tears.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Sarah asked seeing Lily's tears.

"Nothing, I just love that song." Lily said. "What time is it?" she asked.

"11:45." someone answered.

"That'll give me enough time to dance a little bit more and enough time to met Tom." Lily thought to herself.

"Sirius, care to dance again?" she said aloud this time.

"You bet." he said setting down his goblet.

They dance for about three more songs before Adriana came on the stage to announce that this song would be that last one. Everyone in the great hall groaned.

Lily leaned on Sirius' chest, she was happier than she had ever been. Not only did her crush ask her to the dance, but she had friends she knew she could count on. "I could look into the Mirror of Erised and see just myself." She thought to herself. The Mirror of Erised was a mirror that Lily had come upon one day while exploring the school. When she had looked into it, she had found herself in the arms of a dark haired boy and in the midst of all her friends and family. Even Tom was standing in the background smiling. 

"Wait a minute! That's It! The Mirror of Erised! It cannot talk, but don't despair, it will show your hearts care. Your hearts desire! That's it, just look in the mirror and you'll see where the book is hidden." Lily's mind was crammed full of thoughts, she had to see Tom and soon. 

"Sirius, I have to go somewhere! I promise I'll be back later!" Lily said rushing out of the Great Hall. 

"Wait!" He yelled, gaining angry glances from surrounding couples. Running a hand through his hair he went over to the table and sat down watch the dancers dance in complete bliss. Why had Lily run off like that? 

"Hey buddy! Something wrong?" Remus asked, sitting down. The dance was now officially over. 

"Lily said something about having to go somewhere, and ran off." Sirius said glumly. 

"Don't worry man. She'll be back." Remus said cheerily.

"You're right, I shouldn't be to bummed." He said brightening slightly.

Meanwhile, Lily was racing to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

"There you are, Lily!" Tom said pulling Lily into the Forest's edge.

"Tom, I think I've figured out the riddle!" Lily said hurriedly. 

"Really, Lily?" Tom exclaimed excitedly. 

"Well, part of the riddle thing said, 'It can not talk, but don't despair, it will show your hearts care. For once found, it will show, the resting place of the Sred Nowsdl Row.' Well, what shows you what your heart cares for most? The Mirror of Erised! It will show you where the book is!"

"You did it, Lily!" Tom said, picking her up and swinging her around like a little girl.

"Ok, Tom, please put me down!" her wish was granted.

"Oh, Lily, why didn't I think of that. That mirror was there when I was in school."

"Well, Tom, I just have to find the Mirror and figure out where the book is, then you'll get your book back. By the way, did you get my letter?" Lily asked casually. 

"Oh, yeah, that's the reason I really came here. I believe I can help you. Normally, becoming an Animagus takes time and great strength from even a fully-grown wizard. It requires a complex incantation that few can do correctly." Tom said.

"Oh, ok." Lily said sighing. "It was worth a try."

"But, I also believe that I can help you." Tom said.

"Oh, Tom! Really?" Lily cried.

"Yes, But may I ask why you are doing this?" Mr. Riddle asked casually.

"Umm, well…" Lily stammered. Why hadn't I thought of a reasonable reply? She thought to herself.

"Lily?" Tom asked. "I would like to know why you insist on knowing how to turn yourself into an animal."

Lily sighed. "Well, I found out one of my friends is a werewolf." She muttered quietly.

"Lily," Tom smiled, "You really are an amazing girl. Not many would have stuck with someone when they found that out. I will help you, after all, you are an extraordinary girl, and you would figure it out on your own."

"Oh, Tom. Thank you!" she hugged him gratefully.

"Now, Lily, this is a hard task to do. I will need a bit of information. I believe the school has the books it should be in. I will need them or a copy of it."

"Ok, I won't be able to take them off the grounds, but I can copy what you need of them."

"Lily, I must go, but I promise I will help you. You are more like me than I would ever wish to admit." Tom said smiling.

"I will find that book for you." Lily said forcefully, watching Tom Riddle's shadow slink back into the forest.

"I don't doubt it." she heard him whisper.


	11. A Scottish Malfoy & An Eskimo Snape

Lily, who had received a note from Tom explaining the information he needed, spent the next few weeks copying down information for him & owling it to him, and searching the school for the mirror. She would only stop her "operation" to eat, sleep, go to classes, and do her homework. James, Sirius, and Remus noticed this withdrawal and tried to question her about it, but they were met with snappy comments about minding their own business. 

"Hey, guys, have you noticed Lily being a bit…umm…preoccupied lately?" Sirius asked one day in the common room, only after looking around to make sure the stated wasn't present.

"Yeah, I have." James said. "I noticed her pouring over extremely old, _and _extremely thick books."

"Yeah, and she's been wandering around the school as if she's looking for something…" Sirius trailed off as he saw a certain redhead enter the common room via the portrait and plop herself down on the couch beside Remus, with an extremely satisfied smile on her face.

"You look happy!" Remus commented.

"Yup." She replied, looking at the fire.

"She looks self-satisfied if you ask me." Sirius said.

"Yup to that too." 

"So you finally stopped pouring yourself over those old musty books?" he shuddered at the mention of books.

"It seems you never tried to even open yours, so I wouldn't talk if I was you!" she stated playfully.

"I am seriously wounded." Sirius said looking scandalized.

"I should hope you're Sirius. I pity anyone who wanted to impersonate you of all people," said Lily coolly.

"Oh, she got you there." Remus laughed.

"Oh shut it, Remus. Anyways, why are you so…umm…content, Lily?" Sirius said defending himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lily said, her eyes glittering.

"Well, I'll be darned to the wishing well!" Sirius said in mock hurt.

"Wishing well?" Lily asked bursting into laughter.

"Hey, it's more interesting than Halifax!" he muttered defensively.

"So, Lily, what have you been up to wandering around the school like a mad woman?" James asked.

"Nothing to your concern." Lily said shortly, ending further questioning.

"Geez, calm down." 

"Does anyone feel like playing a prank on some particular unsuspecting Slytherins?" Lily said changing the subject. 

"Guys, I think we've had a bad influence on her!" Sirius said.

"Nope, I was like this _before_ I met you all." Lily said dryly. "Well, what do you guys think?"  

"Got any ideas?" James asked her.

"Me? Have ideas?" Lily said innocently, her eyes sparkling with a light that only she could have.

"Spill 'em." all three guys said together. (Peter was currently in the Hospital Wing due to an incident with Sir Coghan, a muffin, an inkbottle, and a flower.)

"Alright." Lily explained her plan to them. "First, take these and put them in the showerhead" she handed them a bag of hard candies. "Then, put this in their shampoo bottles." giving them bottles of dye, permanent of course. "To be sure that they," she paused to give a cough that sounded remarkably like Snape, "DO take a shower, spread this," she handed them bottles of molasses, ketchup, mayonnaise, honey, and any other kitchen condiment you could think of, "all over them. Any questions?"

"Only one." Remus said.

"Shoot."

"I don't want to rain on your parade, but how are we going to get IN the Slytherin dorms?" he asked.

"Oh, that's easy. The other day I was walking out of an empty classroom, and heard Malfoy muttered, 'Muggle Mud' to an empty wall, then enter some room. Naturally, I was curious, so I followed. When the wall opened up, I saw a bunch of chairs, couches and all, that were all green so I figured it was their common room." Lily said rather quickly.

"Glad she's not our enemy." Sirius muttered.

"What was that, Siri dear?" Lily said in a ditzy sickly sweet voice. The mentioned shuddered violently.

"That was scary." He muttered, getting the last of the shivers out of himself.

"Let's go!" She said, heading for the portrait hole.

"Wait!" James called out.

"Yes!" she said impatiently.

"You're gonna get caught going out there now." He said.

"Is poor James Potter scared of getting caught by a teacher?" she whined.

"No, but-ah shoot, let's go." He muttered.

They managed to get to the common room without any trouble, i.e. running into a teacher, ghost, Peeves, or Mrs. Norris. Casting three silencing charms on the boys, Lily handed them their supplies. 

"Aren't you coming with us?" Remus asked.

"Nope." 

"Why not?"

"Ummmm! Let's see, guys, sleeping, pajamas would be questionable, and my virgin eyes couldn't handle the sight of Malfoy and Snape in boxers." Lily said shuddering.

"Ok, but what are you going to do in the mean time?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I think Narcissa Cleft and her friends would be very happy to join Malfoy and Snape in this matter." She said, her eyes glinting excitingly.

"Very well." He muttered, and with that the guys left. 

In about 15 minutes, Lily was downstairs and sitting by the dying fire. The boys were hurrying down the steps as quietly as possible.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked playfully.

"Oh shut it, you didn't have to see Snape in his under knickers things!" Remus said.

"Or Crabe's nasty arm-" "Ok, Ok!" Lily interrupted James.

"Less Go!" She said, pointing to the door.

The boys filed out then turned waiting for Lily. As she stepped out, she turned and muttered, "_Cloro Fliminium_" pointing her wand at the shrinking door, before turning to the guys.

"What was that?" they asked.

"Oh, just a little present for our little friends." She said before turning to walk down the hall.

"Quick, in here!" Lily whispered, shoving her three friends into a dark classroom and locking the door.

"What was that for?" James asked indignantly, before Lily covered his mouth with her hand.

"Anyone here, my sweet?" they heard Filch's voice whisper silkily to his beloved cat, the warm glow from his lantern gliding under the door.

They waited a good half hour before Lily stuck her head outside to make sure that the path was safe. They managed to make it back to their dorms by 12:27 a.m. 

"Well, good night to all ye faithful marauders." Lily said, walking up the stairs sleepily.

The next morning, Lily, and the guys hurried down to the Great Hall as quickly as possible to see it the prank had worked. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus watched amusedly as all the 10 first year Slytherins entered the Great Hall with sticky-looking multicolored hair and wearing outfits ranging from Indian robes and moccasins to Japanese kimonos to Scottish kilts.

"I'd hate to see what really under THAT Scotsman's kilt!" Lily said pointing to a scarlet haired, kilt wearing, pale-faced Malfoy. The boys burst into a fit of unmanly giggles.

"Good one, Lily!" Sirius managed through the laughter. "But you're right, that would be scary!" 

"But, at least we know Snape DOES wash his hair!" she added, only managing to cause the guys to laugh harder. Snape's hair was a violent purple, which clashed horribly with his Eskimo fur coat.

"Think you're smart, mudblood?" Malfoy's slick voice said from behind her, causing the boys to jump from their seats. 

Lily motioned them down with her hand, "Oh, I'm sorry! Were you talking to me? It seems your small fragile brain can't handle even the simple task of remembering names. Oh, and Snape? I don't think purple is really your color." She added.

"Potter, you better watch out. She isn't a lily, she's a snapdragon!" Malfoy retorted.

"Actually, I think I'm more of a Tiger Lily." Lily replied truthfully, after all her parent's HAD named her after the Tiger Lily. 

 "Either way, you're still you're still a flower!" Snape said finally, after about a minute of silence.

The subjects of the argument all stared at Snape, who blushed fiercely. Lily almost started gagging. Meanwhile, Malfoy was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Children, if you don't seat yourselves at your correct tables, 20 points will be taken from your house." the stern voice of Professor McGonagall said.

The Gryffindor students sat down, but Malfoy and Snape remained standing. 

"Very well then, 20 points each from Slytherin and you both will have detention." She said, snapping them out of their trances. 

"Way to go, Lil-I mean Lily!" Sirius corrected before Lily could do any harm to him.

"Does she look sick to you guys?" he asked, looking at Lily.

"Yeah, she looks a bit pale. Well paler than usual." James added.

"What do you expect, Snape just said she was a flower!" Remus said dryly, sipping his orange juice.

"Poor Lily. She'll be scarred for life. She'll never be able to love again. She'll go crazy and be put in St. Mungo's! She'll-"

 "Oh snap out of it, Sirius." Lily said shortly, "I'm not going crazy, I'll always be able to love, and I'm not scarred for life. It's not like he actually touched me or anything, though if he did, then you might be right." She said thoughtfully.

"Let's hope that never happens." muttered Sirius.

"Well, gotta go." Lily said, picking up her bags and heading to the Library.


	12. The Devil's Little Minion

Lily managed to find all the information Tom said he would need and send it to him, but there was one she wanted to read to know what she would have to do, and that one was in the Restricted Section. After a moment of contemplation, she decided that she would ask Professor Peele if she could check out the book for a bit of "backround work". She would enact her plan as soon as possible and since she had Transfiguration as her first class, it would be no problem. 

The class passed quickly and unexcitingly. They had to transfigure a pocket watch into a wristwatch, which Lily did fairly easy. 

"Lily, please help Ms. Kiersted. It seems she is having a bit of problems." Professor Peele said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Lily said walking over to help her friend. By the end of class, Sarah had managed to transfigure her pocket watch into a reasonable wristwatch.

"Thanks, Lily." Sarah said. 

"Sure. Hey, save me a seat next class please." Lily said. "I have to talk to the Professor."

"Sure." She said walking to the charms corridor.

"Professor?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" Professor Peele lowering her spectacles. 

"I was wondering if you would write me a note to check out a book on Animagi from the Restricted Section? I would like to do some background reading." Lily said.

Professor Peele smiled at her, "Of course, just give me a moment." She quickly penned Lily a note and handed it to her as the bell rang, "I guess you'll need another one, not to worry though, here you are." She finished, handing Lily both notes.

"Thank you, Professor!" Lily said.

"No problem, Lily." She said smiling. 'How can such a sweet girl hang around with such pranksters as Potter and Black? Well, I have a feeling they'll get more than just a sweet girl.' she thought to herself, "Yes, they'll get more than they bargained for." 

That night, Lily went straight to the Library and got the book she needed. "Well, that's done. Now, for step two." Lily said to herself, then headed out towards an empty classroom. Walking up to a tall mirror she closed her eyes. Focusing all her thoughts on helping Tom find his book, she opened her eyes and saw what looked like a wall, except there was a hand, her hand, placed on a slate blue stone with a small notch being it's only blemish. Lily saw herself placing something on a silver chain into that one rock. Suddenly, the rock dematerialized and opened into a short but dark hallway leading under the school, but that was it, the Mirror went blank.

"Oh, great! Now I have to find one particular stone, on one particular wall, in one particular hallway, in this giant castle they call a school!" Lily said disappointed. "Well, I guess I should tell Riddle what I have found out." She added heading up to the Owlery.

_T.R. _

_I have managed to get a hold of all the books you wanted, and to copy down what you thought you would need. I also have some more information on the Sred Nowsdl Row, but I'll need a little of your help. _

_L.E._

"Well, that's done. Now, lets look at this book." Lily muttered to herself, retreating to the Common Room. She plopped herself down on a couch in the empty common room. She was quiet content reading up on the process of becoming Animagus. "Geez, this looks like it could be hard," she muttered to herself. 

"What could be hard?" Remus asked.

"Oh nothing." Lily sighed. She was glad that she could help Remus, but-had he told his friends?

"Mk, so, where have you be these past LONG days?" he asked.

"Just eloping with a Slytherin!" she said, her eyes glinting playfully.

"Oh, God! Please no!" he prayed.

Lily laughed, "I'm just kidding. That is the farthest thing from my mind. And the grossest!" she added shuddering.

 "Or so you think." Sirius said tugging on her hair from behind her.

"OH, no you don't, Black!" Lily said pulling her hair out of his grasp, only to find it was a light shade of blue. "SIRIUS! BLACK! WHAT! DID! YOU! DO?" Lily yelled. 

"Me? I did nothing at all." Sirius said trying to look innocent.

"OH, so, you did nothing at all to turn my hair colors? Did you?" Lily had regained her coolness but lost none of her anger, which was worse for Sirius who was beginning to become terrified of this fierce tiger like human. 

"Nope." No matter how scared Sirius was, he wouldn't let himself show it.

"Oh, so you believe that my hair just decided to become blue? You believe that some little devil's minion just popped up out of nowhere and muttered a few specific Latin words and waved a bit of wood and POOF! My hair was blue? No wait, you are a little minion of the devil!" Lily spat, her green eyes darkening, forming slits, and flashing dangerously, she was standing straight up and seemed to be getting taller, her red lips were pulled back to show her glistening white teeth, her hair was cascading down her shoulders like a wall of blue flames in the light of the fire giving her a radiating glow.

Now Sirius was beginning to get scared. "Lily, I'm sorry! I'll fix it! I'm sorry!" he almost whimpered.

"Oh, so I should just forgive you? Just like that, say, oh it's ok Sirius, you just damaged one of my most prized possessions, but that's ok? Is that what you want?" she said calmly, though her voice held so much anger that it was like ice to those around them.

"Please, Lily, I'm sorry, I'll fix it, I promise, I didn't mean to make you mad, it was just a harmless prank." Sirius said this so fast it all ran together. 

"Black! Did I-" "Lily, stop, he's going to wet himself if you keep that up." Remus interrupted quietly.

"Remus!" she growled, "Stay out of this." 

"Lily, he's right." James said, pulling Lily around to look at him. 

"Potter!" she said, but when she looked into his clear blues eyes, something stopped her. "Fine. Black, get your sorry arse over here and change my hair back."  She said calmly, her voice starting to lose its edge.

"Yes, ma'am." Sirius quickly muttered the counter curse, "Lily, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have changed your hair."

"Sirius, I'm sorry I yelled at you. But, never ever mess with my hair again!" she added smiling.

"If and only if, you promise to never get mad at me again!" he said, "That was bloody scary!" 

Sirius quickly changed her hair back to it's normal color and turned to sit on an evacuated chair, but before he could, Lily had grabbed his wrist and turned him around. "I promise, but if you EVER do anything like that again, I will personally seek revenge." She said before walking up to her dorm. Sirius shuddered at her tone, but noticed the playfulness in her eyes and smiled at her retreating back. 

The next morning, Lily walked downstairs for breakfast just as if nothing had happened. She didn't seem to notice the people edging away from her in the Common Room or vacating seats when she sat down at the Gryffindor table. But she did notice that she was sitting alone, "Well, everyone is certainly friendly today." Lily said sarcastically.

"Nah, they're just frightened you'll start yelling again." Remus said sitting down next to her.

"Glad to know somebody cares!"

"Course we care about you. You're our partner in crime." Sirius said sitting across from Remus.

"Yeah, after all, look what we did to the Slytherins the other day." James said sitting down next to her. 

"Potter! Evans! Black! Burke! Phillips! And Nagano! Please come here!" Elijah Chang yelled.

"Comin'" James said, grabbing a couple biscuits, with Sirius following in suit.

"Ok, guys!" Elijah said.

"And girls!" Mariko added.

"And girls. Practice will be held at 7:30 p.m. tomorrow night. Be at the pitch fifteen minutes early, please." He said to his team.

"Ok." "Sure." "I'll be there." etc. followed from the players.

"You may go back to breakfast, except Lily." Elijah said.

"Yes?" she asked. 

"Oh, Adriana and I would like to thank you for singing at the ball the other night." 

"Of course, it was no problem." Lily said smiling.

"And to thank you, we would like to give you this!" Elijah said, bringing out a long thin box. "But don't open it now, take it to your dorm and open it later."

"Ok, thank you!" Lily said giving him a hug, before hurrying to her dorm. After placing the package on her bed, Lily looked at her watch, "Ten minutes, guess I'll have to wait till lunch." She sighed, heading for class.


	13. Unlucky Number

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this in a while… whoops!!! *grins sheepishly***** (please don't sue me JK Rowling!) (Besides I have no money for you to get anyway….) Plus if I was JK… do you think I'd be writing this story or working on the 6th book???? Well if you recognize it it's not mine, if you don't then it is…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Lily, what did Elijah want you for?" Mariko asked.

"Just wanted to thank me for singing at the dance and gave my a present from him and Adriana." Lily said quietly as class had started.

When lunch came, Lily hurried up to her dorm to open her present. When she did, she was ecstatic. "Oh My Gosh! I can't believe they got me a Wingardium 500. They are one of the most expensive broom out there." She said to herself. (After spending time with James and Sirius, she got to know more about Quidditch than she ever wished to know.)

Lily went down to the Great Hall with a huge smile on her face. She went straight to Elijah and Adriana and gave them both great bear hugs before sitting down to eat a turkey sandwich.

"You look happy." Sarah said.

"Yup, I just got a Wingardium 500." Lily replied biting into her sandwich.

"WHAT?" James yelled spitting out his pumpkin juice.

"Elijah and Adriana gave me a Wingardium 500 as a thank you gift for singing at the Ball." Lily said slowly as if talking to a 3 year old.

"Lily, you do know that that is one of the newest brooms on the market?" Sirius filled in for James who was at a loose for words.

"My dear Sirius, of course I do. How could I hang around you two and not know?" 

"Lily, you do also know that first years aren't allowed to have broomsticks?" Mariko said.

"Oh shoot!" Lily said, "You had to rain on my jukebox."

"Jukebox? Isn't it supposed to be parade?" Remus asked.

"Yeah but jukebox is more original." 

"Whatever you say! But what are you going to do about your broom?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I know. One of you can keep it until next year, and I can use it for practices and games and things of that sort. So it'll be like I'm borrowing a broom from someone." Lily said.

"I'll take it for you, Lily." Remus said kindly.

"Thanks, Remus." Lily said giving him a hug.

"What's with all the hugs today?" Peter asked timidly.

"Oh, just happy, joyful me. Although, I'm feeling a bit perturbed. Peter, would you like to be the object I vent myself upon?" Lily asked.

"N-N-No, Th-Thanks." He said shrinking away from her.

"Nah! I'm just kidding" Lily laughed, before pulling him into a hug, too. 

The next day at Quidditch practice, all went well. The chasers were performing excellently, or as well as they could against Lily. Lily managed to block almost every Quaffle sent her way. James was an excellent seeker; he managed to catch the snitch rather quickly, while trying to avoid the Bludgers that Justin and Kasandra were hitting around.

"Ok, Team! We're done." Elijah said, the team heading for the showers.

"Ugh! Thank god this place has hot water!" Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Mariko asked.

"Oh, where I went to school before, they made you take a shower after gym, well the water was colder than liquid ice." Lily remembered. She remembered her friends laughing about the freezing water after a long day of Cross Country, or gym. She remembered going outside in the winter only to have her hair freeze before they got to their buses. 'I've go to stop it with the memory junk.' She thought to herself.

"Lily, you do know that liquid ice is water right?" Kasandra Phillips said. Kasandra was a tall black girl with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks. She was a sixth year prefect, but how she had managed that was a mystery to everyone, because she had a reputation of beating up anyone who bullied the younger students, especially the muggle-borns, unless they were from Slytherin, but muggle-borns were never in Slytherin. Although she had a heart of gold, her temper was almost as bad as Lily's.

"Yeah, but that's like my trademark phrase." Lily shrugged.

Lily exited the locker room singing part of one of her favorite American Muggle songs, Any Given Day:

_I window shop for you in my mind   
A flannel shirt at the five and dime   
A leather coat cut big city style   
Boots from plastic crocodile   
A pinecone dipped in glitter glue   
A penny 1942   
A necklace with a cheap green stone   
Barefeet, cold sand. Chill to the bone_

"You're in a…singing mood I see." Remus said. 

"Waiting on the brainless socks?" Lily said,  "I mean jocks!" 

"No, socks sound more like it." Remus said laughing.

"Too right you are, Remus." Lily said smiling. "Geez, they take longer than me."

"Vain they are. Too vain for me." He chuckled.

"You really are the only sensible one out of the whole lot." Lily said truthfully.

"Aww, you didn't have to." Remus said mock blushing.

Lily had a feeling why he was so reserved and sensible but she didn't feel it right to say anything about his lycanthropy.

"How nice of you guys to wait on us! And may I say that you, Lady Lillian, are looking wonderful today!" Sirius said mock gallantly, trying to kiss her hand.

"Oh, shove off, Sirius. Go jump in the Lake." Lily said, pushing him away.

Sirius pouted, trying to look hurt. "Who insulted you this time?" James asked, coming up behind the trio.

"Lily told me t-t-to go jump in the Lake." Sirius whimpered, trying to cry on James.

"Well, I'll have to take a leaf out of Lily's book and say, 'Shove off!'" James said laughing.

"See how they love me, Remus!" Sirius said, moving over the honey brown haired boy.

"I just had to wait for the brainless socks, didn't I, Lily?" Remus said, exchanging a hidden smile with Lily.

"Sock? I am insulted, at least I could have been a lonely shoe!" Sirius cried.

The three other students burst into fits of laughter. Sinking to the ground, tears started streaming down her face. "Help!" she managed through peals of her bell like laughter. Sticking out her hand, someone grabbed it and hauled her off the ground.

"Thanks!" she said, wiping tears off her face.

"No problem." Sirius said, wrapping his arm around her waist, which she didn't bother to brush off.

They went to the Great Hall to eat. While they were there, Professor Peele passed around a list for those who wished to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. (It was coming to the end of November.)  Lily realized that she hadn't received a letter from Tom since about Halloween. She was beginning to worry that something had happened to him, but her fears were resolved as a jet black owl swooped into the hall. The room went silent. Black owls only meant on thing…death. The students watched fearfully as the owl swooped down and dropped a letter on Lily's empty plate.

_L.E._

_I received your last letter but was unable to respond to do the relocating of my house. I am happy that you have found more information on the book. As far as the other, let's say, mission, I will meet you same time, same place. Bring the books. _

_T.R._

Lily was relieved to know that Tom was safe. She had started to worry when she hadn't heard from him. 'He's a full-grown wizard, Lily. He can take care of himself.' Lily scolded herself, quickly slipping the letter into her pocket.

Everyone was surprised when Lily hadn't run out of that hall crying. The others looked at her strangely before Sirius asked, "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, of course I'm ok. Why would I not be?" lily wondered confused.

"Cause black owls only mean that someone has died." James pointed out.

Lily let out a laugh, "This note is not about someone dying. It just happens to come from someone who has a black owl."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Actually, the title has absolutely nothing to do with the story as you can tell, I just put that there since it was the 13th chapter….

A/N: I want to thank you all for reviewing! I love ya for it! Any who! I'm sorry if posts haven't been very…consistent. I'll try to post more often. Promise!!! But, PLEASE don't forget to review. I'll do anything!!! Well, ta ta and enjoy!

P.S. I'm thinking of starting another story, or two, and was wondering if I should…. Anyways… gotta bounce.


	14. 6 Minutes & 23 Seconds to Spare

Disclaimer: yada yada yada… blah blah blah… you know what this is for so I'm not gonna explain it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, Lily threw into her bag her extra copied notes and the book she had been reading, grabbed her black winter cloak, and at 11:45, she set out from her dorm. Normally, most everyone was asleep by then, but tonight, four annoying, prank-making boys were haunting the Common Room. 'Well, the more the merrier.' Lily thought. She went back to her room and changed from her sneakers, to a pair of black satin house slippers. As a child, Lily had spent half her time, walking around the woods near her house looking for wild animals, and the other half trying to scare her sister Petunia. So she had learned to walk quietly while doing the former.

Silently, Lily crept back down the stairs, being careful to skip the extremely creaky one. She then crouched down low, slunk behind the chatting boys, and managed to slip over to the portrait hole unnoticed. Slowly, she pushed open the portrait and step down to the hall, shutting the door silently. 'Well, 1 point Evans, 0 points Guys.' Lily thought to herself.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Remus asked.

"Hear what?" they chorused. 

"Nothing. I just thought I heard someone leave the portrait hole." He muttered.

"Remus, 'ol pal, are you feeling ok? Are you delusional?" Sirius asked, putting a hand on Remus's forehead.

"No!" Remus growled, pushing Sirius's hand off his face. He knew he had heard someone, and he was starting to smell someone, too. By the scent, it was a girl. 'Lily!' he thought to himself. She was the only girl who had that smell, that zest-for-life, energetic spirit, mysterious manner, and natural glow. 'Being a werewolf is good for SOMETHING!' he thought.

Lily managed to slip out of the castle unnoticed. She ran over the far side of the Lake hurriedly and managed to get there with 6 minutes and 23 seconds to spare.

"Early, are we?" Tom said jokingly.

Lily smiled and handed her bag over to Tom, "I could say the same for you."

"Thank you. But before we begin, I would like to-" "Know what I know about the Book?" Lily finished for him.

"Yeah." He said, a strange smile flickering over his face.

"Well, I found the Mirror of Erised but what it showed me was confusing. It showed me putting my hand on a slate blue-greenish stone somewhere in the school. Then the stone split and showed a short but dark hallway. That was it." Lily explained.

"Ok, I'll have to think about that. The school is filled with many rocks." He said chuckling.

"Tom, I have a question. Do you know what animal I will become if this whole deal works?"

"I am afraid we won't know until it happens. One of these notes should say something about that...ah ha! Here we are." he said pointing a long pale finger at an entry of one of the notebook. 

It read: 

_A small number of magical people have managed to become an Animagus due to the fact that it is a dangerous and trying spell. Those that do are unable to choose what they will become, for the spell chooses what animal represents the subject's personality the most. All animals are not magical, in fact, most are just common muggle animals, but to turn into a magical creature takes strength, love, and a strong will to live. _

"So can I do it?" Lily asked, looking up at Tom.

"Normally, to become an unregistered Animagus, you would have to find the spell or invent it from information from books like these, which is difficult on it's own. But I have the information on the incantation. Unfortunately it is back at my house. I must leave now, I will owl you before Christmas, I promise." Tom said, glancing at the almost full moon. "Good bye, Fair Lillian." He said before fading into the shadows.

"Good bye, Knight Riddle." Lily murmured. 

While walking back to her dorm, she realized why she was so… comforted (if that is the right word) by Tom. He reminded her of her father. Both were tall and slender with dark hair and dark eyes. And both seemed to love her in the same sort of way. She just hoped Tom didn't have the same temper her dad did.

Lily managed to get to the portrait of the Fat Lady with only one run in. 

CRASH! "Oh, Peeves!" Lily muttered as she heard a statue fall. 

"Do I hear an ickle little firstie out of bed?"  he exclaimed joyfully.

"Peeves!" Lily said deepening her voice as low as possible, "This is the Bloody Baron, I need to get by here, and if you're in my way, I'll make sure-" "Sorry your bloodiness, I'll make sure to not come back tonight. Please forgive me." Peeves squeaked as he fled the scene. 

"Well, that worked!" Lily thought to herself.

Unfortunately, when Lily DID reached the Portrait Hole, She heard noises from inside, "Shhhh! I think she's coming." she heard Remus say.

"Sirius, you by the hole, Peter, you by bottom of the stairs, and Remus, You by her door." she heard James muttered.

'Those boy's need to learn to be a bit more quiet.' Lily thought. 'Well, since I can't get in the easy way, let's go back outside.'

Lily quickly hurried down to the lawn and over to the bottom of the Gryffindor Tower. Looking up at the rock wall before her, she scanned the surface for foot and hand holds. Jumping off of a set of stairs, she hurriedly scaled the wall to her fourth floor window. After muttering 'Alohamora,' she climbed through the window and into her dorm. Quietly, she changed into her pajamas, blue with little green turtles on them, and slid into her bed, falling asleep before she hit the pillow. 

The next morning, Lily made sure to get up early. 'Those boys think they can out smart me? I think not?' she thought. 

Quietly, she dressed got her books ready for class and slipped down stairs. She found the common room empty and the Great Hall deserted as well. She sat down at her empty table and grabbed some eggs and pancakes, eating quickly.  She finished hastily, and turned to return to her common room. She must not have been watching where she was going because she turned right into Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Lily said, her checks turning a bright red.

"That's quite alright, my dear. I see I'm not the only one who likes the occasional silent meal." He said smiling. 

Lily only excused herself and hurried to the Common Room, where she pulled out her battered Russian Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. 'Poor Pippin, he only meant well.' she thought smiling. Much like Peter, though she hated to admit it. Peter always tried to be smart and do things on his own, but he just…well…he just couldn't. But Peter was unlike Pippin. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of feet coming down the stairwell. Lily started to read her tattered book again and only turned the page when she heard that certain person plop down into the seat beside her on the couch.

"Tired?" she asked keeping her nose in the book.

"You should know!" James said.

"What do you mean, 'I should know?'" she asked, still reading.

"You left your dorm at about 12:00 and returned later than 2:00."

"Did I?" she asked amused, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Because I was up in my dorm the entire night, ask Sarah, Marko, Julia, or even Cora." she finished with her nose still in the book.

"Fine then. Keep your secrets!" James muttered seeing as he wasn't getting anything out of the stubborn red head.

"Thank you, I think I will." Lily said closing her book.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hoped you liked it. Anyways, please tell me if there is anything you think I should change about it, or that I should do to the story. 

Plus, I have a few other stories that I have on the 'back burner' so to speak. I was thinking about putting another on here but I wasn't sure which one. Here are the summaries. Tell me which you would most like to read:

Vampira ~ MWPP ~ One of the main characters is a vampire, they must find a way to cope after someone finds out ~ not much done, but once I get through the first part, I have a bunch of ideas

Friend or Foe ~ MWPP again ~ Lily is best friends with Snape and is also slightly chubby, but she decides she wants to loose some weight. Kinda cliché but in a non-cliché sort of way… if that makes any sense. ~ pretty far along, I have a lot planned, but have been working on this one so haven't gotten as much done as I would like to…

Enchantress ~ MWPP ~ ok, so I need a new title (if you can come up with one tell me) this one, Lily and her surrogate mother arrive at Hogwarts on Dumbledore's request. She automatically befriends the Marauders but she has a beautiful but terrible power that puts her in danger, as well as anyone she befriends. 

Just tell me which I should put on the site… please!!!!!


	15. Chicken Pox?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**End of Last Chapter:**

"Fine then. Keep your secrets!" James muttered seeing as he wasn't getting anything out of the stubborn red head.

"Thank you, I think I will." Lily said closing her book.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What book is that?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh, The Two Towers." Lily answered, looking at the pitiful looking book.

"Language?" He asked, knowing Lily would take the hard way and read it in another language.

"You know me too well, Mr. Potter." She laughed. "Russian this time."

"Geez, how many sets did you bring with you?" he asked, for he had seen her reading the trilogy in pretty much any language you could name.

"Umm about 5-6 I think, so about 15-18 books, though I've never really counted." She replied.

"Do they all look as bad as that one?" he asked.

Lily blushed, "Yeah, I've had them for who knows how long, and have read them countless times."

"Are you staying over during Christmas Break?"

"Yeah, my sister has the chicken pox, and since I've never had them, I have to stay here."

"Chicken Pox?" he asked confused.

Lily spent the next few minutes explaining chicken pox to James, until Sarah and Mariko came down stairs, then Lily went to breakfast, again.

The next few weeks went fairly well, teachers were giving out more and more homework, Elijah Chang was insisting practices become longer and harder, since their first match was a week before Christmas break, and Lily still hadn't found out anything about the _Sred Nowsdl Row_. 

The morning of the Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, was nerve racking for everyone but Lily, who never seemed to be nervous, or at least, never let it show. 

"You guys should eat something." Lily pointed out, filling her plate with waffles and bacon.

"Oh shut it Lily. Just cause we don't have nerves of steel like you, doesn't give you room to talk." James said a bit miffed.

"Ok." Lily submitted, knowing this wasn't the time to argue.

The team was gathered in the locker rooms for their pre-game talk.

"Guys, I don't really need to say much, except, you guys are the best team we could ever have. Lily is a wonderful keeper, James is the best seeker we could have, Justin and Kasandra are a pair of bludgers themselves, and Sirius and Mariko are darn good chasers."

"You're good to Elijah." Lily said confidently.

"We will go out there and clean the pitch with them!" he yelled.

"Unless Snape is out there, then it'll only make it worse, with that greasy hair." Lily muttered to Mariko, who laughed nervously. 

"So, less go!" Elijah called out.

"Here's Gryffindor! Potter, Black, Nagano, Chang, Burke, Phillips, aaaaaand Evans!" a third year Hufflepuff was commentating being watched by the stern Professor O'Neil.

"Slytherin members being: Malfoy, Crabbe, Nott, Avery, Macnair, Rosier, and Lestrange." 

"Madam Hooch releases the quaffle and the game has begun! Chang grabs the quaffle passes to Nagano, throws to Black who scores! 10-0 Gryffindor! Lestrange throws the quaffle to Avery who passes to Nott who attempts to score and-BLOCKED by Evans. Who throws to Nagano who races up the field- dodging a bludger, which is returned by Burke. Too bad, it misses Malfoy, who seems to be trailing Potter." 

Twenty minutes later "Rosier calls a time out. And the score is 120-0 Gryffindor, all thanks to one superb keeper they've got, plus their three excellent chasers. "

"Lily, keep it up but watch out, their going to be coming after you. Phillips, I want you to try and stay back there. James, try to catch that snitch, cause now's when they're going to start playing dirty." Elijah said.

"Quaffle to Black to Nagano, she really needs an easier name, anyways, Nagano shoots and scores, 130-0 Gryffindor. Lestrange, you better start blocking SOME shots from those chasers. Burke hits a bludger at Malfoy, who gets hit in the arm. Hope it broke something. Sorry Professor. Evans blocks a shot from Nott, throws quaffle to Chang who dodges a bludger and Potter is diving-is it the snitch? Macnair sends a bludger Potter's way causing the snitch to rocket away. Crabbe in possession of the quaffle. Macnair and Rosier hit both bludgers at Evans who catches both in her stomach; As Crabbe throws the quaffle into the ring. 140-10 Gryffindor. Evans is amazingly all right. Madam Hooch awards a Gryffindor a penalty shot Nagano shoots and SHE SCORES! Score now 150-10. Malfoy better catch that snitch now if he wants his team to win. Quaffle to Black to Nagano to Chang to Nagano to Chang to Black who scores! 160-10! Potter dives Malfoy trailing…does he get it? He does! Potter gets the snitch 150 points to Gryffindor! Gryffindor wins 310-10! "

The crowd poured onto the field to congratulate the team. 

"Party in the Gryffindor Common Room!" someone yelled. 

The team and crowd entered the common room to find a huge table laden with food nicked from the kitchen, and it looked like half of Honeydukes was there also. People were milling around talking but when the Quidditch members walked into the room there was a tumult of cheers, along with red and gold fireworks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I need some help… well kinda… I reread the whole story that I have written so far… all one hundred and some pages of it… and I was thinking that some of the stuff these guys go through is pretty intense for a bunch of first years. Plus I have a bit of chemistry going on between some of the characters, if you haven't noticed. So! I was thinking about rewriting the first few chapters to make the group in about their third year or so. What do you think? 

Oh, and please review! I'll love you forever and ever if you do! And I'll give you…. Food… everyone loves food!


	16. Turn Me Black

Muah Ha Ha Ha Ha! I have returned! everyone runs and hides ok, I didn't know I was that bad. Sighs**** oh well. I have returned to post more. So I have read on if you want!

"Hey, Lily, you ok?" James asked, walking over to Lily, who was seated in a chair content with watching people chatter.

"Yeah why?" she asked a bit confused.

"Duh, you got hit by two bludgers!" he said, stating the obvious.

"Look, I'm fine. Nothings wrong!" she said.

"Lily! You can't get hit with two bludgers and not be hurt. You could've broken a rib. You should go see Madam Pomfrey." he said concerned.

"Look!" she said, pulling up her shirt to show her pale skin unmarred. "There, you happy?"

"Wha-What?" James said. "That can't be, you can't get hit with a bludger without getting a bruise!"

"Well, I just did." Lily said. "Now, I'm going to get myself some food."

That night, Lily was getting ready for a much-needed sleep when she heard a tapping at her window. She opened the window to see the same smoky-brown/black owl that Tom had sent last time.

_L.E._

_I still haven't found anything on the Book, but on a more happy note, I have completed the spell you need, I will meet you same time same place on December 20. _

_T.E._

This note was shorter than the rest, but then again Tom had never been one to indulge information. Lily had noticed that every time she saw Tom, he was getting more and more pale, his eyes a bit redder, and his manner seemed to grow a bit more…aloof.

Christmas drew closer and teachers piled over break work for them to do. Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were the only Gryffindors staying. Sarah and Mariko were both asked to come home by their parents also.

"Ugh! This essay is going to take forever." Sirius muttered. The group was sitting in the common room finishing their homework. Well, everyone except Lily who had already done all hers.

"Which one?" she asked turning the page in her book. (i.e. Return of the King; German.)

"Charms." He groaned, "Can you help me?" he asked.

"Sure." Lily ended up spending the next hour and a half helping the boys finish their winter work.

"Lil, how was Rug the Frozen related to Urg the Unclean?" James asked.

"The same way you have green skin." She said, keeping a straight face.

"WHAT?" he yelled when he saw his skin was an unflattering lime green color. Actually it made him look like he was going to be sick.

"That's what you get for calling me Lil." She said calmly.

"Ok, fine, but change me back," demanded James.

"Yes, sir." Lily said, following with a swish of her wand.

"Lily, I said change me back, not turn me black!" he said exasperated.

"Alright, alright. There is that better?" Lily said in submission.

"Yes, thank you." He said finishing the last part of his paper.

"Done!" he, Remus, and Sirius said at the same time, grinning at each other.

"Finally, well now you guys can help Peter, I'm leaving."  Lily said, running up to her dorm. She came back down five minutes later dressed in black with an odd bulge on her side.

"Farewell, Marauders." Lily said slipping out the portrait hole.

"Where's she going?" Peter asked.

"How should we know?" James replied.

"Ok, ok. I'm done. Now we can go." Peter said.

"Snow fight anyone?" Sirius asked.

"You bet!" "Awesome!" "Defiantly!" were the responses.

As they were walking down to the lawn, James pointed something out.

"You guys. Did you hear what Lily called us?" he asked.

"Yeah, she called us marauders. So?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we should call ourselves that. The Marauders. Use it kinda like our trademark." James said.

"That would work. Then when we prank Snape or whoever, we could put little business cards that say 'you have been had by the Marauders' or something." Remus added.

"What does marauder mean?" Peter piped up.

"Ugh! It means raid and plunderer, to steal, or take loot." Remus sighed.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm not as smart as you!" Peter said defensively.

"Whatever!" Remus muttered.

"Hey, who is that out there on the ice?" James asked, pointing to a black figure swirling around the frozen Lake.

"I don't know, let's go find out." Sirius said.


	17. Needing Some Sirius help & a Pheonixy La...

insert average disclaimer 

My note to you: They are all currently in about 4th year, Lily convinced Remus to tell the guys he's a werewolf, however, they don't know how they are going to help him. Tom and Lily have spent a few years trying to perfect the Animagus spell, and looking for the book. Now is right before Christmas of their 4th year. Thanks for allowing the funky time change. And for letting my lazy butt not have to rewrite it all. Horay!

Lily felt whole when she was on the ice. Her Grandpapa had taught her to skate, to jump, and to do pretty much anything on the ice. She spent all her time with him on the ice. It was like a home for her. When she was there, nothing could disturb her, nothing except for four guys.

She spun from a scratch to a camel before she noticed the four boys on the edge of the ice. She waved and skated over to them.

"Hullo, Boys!" she said, gliding around them.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"What was what? Oh you mean that Scratch going into a Camel?" Lily asked, watching the amazed faces amusedly.

"Yeah, whatever that was. How long have you known how to skate?" Remus asked.

"Since I could walk, my Grandpapa taught me." She smiled sadly at the memory. He had died in June of last year. "You guys know how to skate?" she asked suddenly.

"No." Peter said hurriedly. (Of course he couldn't, after all he is rather clumsy.)

"A little." Remus said.

"Never done it before, but I can try." replied Sirius; he was always willing to try.

"Yeah." James said a bit embarrassed.

"How much?" Lily asked.

"How much what?"

"How much do you know?"

"Oh, umm, I can skate but that's about it."

Lily looked a bit depressed for a moment but then asked, "You guys want to skate?"

"Sure." "I'll try." "Definitely." "No." were her answers, the later coming from Peter.

"Ok, hold on a minute." Lily pulled out her wand and did a reproducing spell three times and handed the skates to the guys. "Here."

Lily skated back out on the ice spinning and jumping when she felt the urge. James had joined her skating around in circles as Sirius kept falling, and dragging Remus down with him.

"Lily, I think Sirius needs help." James pointed out.

"James, that's the understatement of the year. But I'll help." She said sliding over to the ice couple.

"Need help?" Lily asked innocently.

"Just a bit. This git can't stand." Remus said, finally being able to stand.

"Here, Sirius." Lily offered the spoken a hand.

"Thanks, Lily." He muttered.

After 23 minutes, 42 falls on Sirius' part and 4 of them dragging Lily down also, Lily gave up and handed Sirius to James saying, "Have fun and good luck." Before skating off in the opposite direction.

Lily practiced some more jumps and spins before taking off her shoes and heading back inside.

"You all coming?" she asked.

"Yeeeees!!!" Sirius yelled enthusiastically, drowning out the other two responses.

"Well, see you inside." Lily said, picking up her skates and cloak.

Lily and the 'Marauders' as they liked to call themselves now, spent the next couple days play Exploding Snap and Gobstones, having chess tournaments, and challenging other houses to massive snowball fights. (Gryffindor winning of course.) They also pulled a few, not to complex pranks on unsuspecting victims, mostly students and teachers, though a few were ghosts.

On Saturday, Lily had her rendezvous with Tom. Dressed again in black, she crept downstairs to find the boys crowded around a piece of parchment. Lily chuckled to herself, and once again, edged her way around the Common Room. The guys were completely oblivious to the fact that there was another person in the room. She opened the portrait and climbed out. She managed to avoid Filch, Mrs. Norris, the ghost, and teachers, and slip outside without a sound.

"Tom." Lily whispered.

"Lily?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Lily asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"Nothing, nothing at all." he said quickly, 'This girl is smart, she can almost sense emotions.' he thought.

"Alright, keep your secrets." Lily said smiling.

"I believe I will, anyways, more important matter is here. I know the incantation you need." He said.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, here it is," he handed her a bit of parchment, "along with a few requirements, such as waving your wand and the follow up spell."

"Follow up spell?"

"Yeah, after you perform the first complex spell, you only need to perform a simple one to change back. The first is like a…test. Don't worry, you can do it." he assured Lily.

"Ok, do you want me to do it now?" she asked.

"Yes, so if something goes wrong, I can help."

"Ok." Lily said sitting on a rock to examine the paper.

After twenty minutes, Lily stood up, "Ok, I can do this." Pulling her wand out of her pocket, she waved it in a particular manner while saying "_Transformo Humitis Malinirma_." An emerald light shot out of her wand and surrounded her lifting her off the ground. Slowly, her features shrunk and swelled. As the jade light gradually faded, Lily was replaced with a magnificent gold and scarlet phoenix, which flew around Tom three times before settling down on his shoulder.

"Well, Lily, you certainly are a bright girl." He said stroking her feathers.

She let out a quivering note into the silence before changing back into Lily.

"Wow!" was all she said.

"Lily, I believe you are going to be a great witch." Tom said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Tom." She said. She noticed that Tom was even paler than last time, and that his eyes were more blood-shot. He even seemed taller.

"I guess I'll be seeing you sometime, Tom." Lily said, grabbing her cloak

Lily left Tom feeling happier and better than he had felt in a long while, "I've got to get that girl to join me." He muttered as he watched her run back to the castle.


	18. Life is Your Decision

Hey-lo. I was feeling generous so I put in a **huge** chunk of my story. Almost 40 pages in word… go me! Anywho. As you read, decide if you want to see this story continued… either way, tell me Yay or Nay. Please!

Lily entered the Common Room to find four boys fast asleep. "Awwww! How sweet!" she muttered, a mischievous smile on her face. Quickly running to her room, Lily grabbed a couple dungbombs, a few wet-start no heat firecrackers, and a few muggle musts for pulling pranks, (i.e. food coloring, flour, dye, shaving cream, feathers, etc.), before coming quietly back down the stairs.

The next morning, Hogwarts was filled with the screams of four boys. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter woke up to find they had been covered in glue and honey, when they sat up, buckets of multi-colored feathers fell down and stuck to the sticky quad. Slipping into their slippers, they found sparks coming from them as they realized that someone had slipped fireworks into them. Running up to the girls' dorm revealed nothing.

"Lily!" They yelled, before flying out the portrait hole, only to meet a bucket of paint. They dashed into the Great Hall yet again to be met with a pail of glitter and flour.

"Lily Evans!" James yelled when he spotted the redheaded female.

"Yes, James?" she asked innocently.

"What did you do?"

Lily replied, "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did! You dropped all this stuff on us!" Sirius called out.

"How could I do that when I've been here talking to Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Right!" James muttered wiping the slime off his glasses.

"She's right. She was talking to me and Professor Peele about Transfiguration." Dumbledore said with a smile and that trademark twinkle in his eyes.

"But then who did this?" Sirius asked pointing to his feathered and glittered comrades.

"Those Irish Fire Pixies have been quite active according to Hagrid, Professor." Lily said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall

"Yes, Lily, it seems they have been." He said smiling at Lily.

The couple left behind a few utterly confused boys.

"Professor, as I was wondering earlier, can a person have two Animagi?" Lily asked innocently.

"Yes, Miss Evans, they can. If a witch or wizard has a special ability, such as a seer, they become a certain magical animal, i.e. centaur, but they will also have a muggle animal more suited to their other personality traits, which could be anything." Professor Dumbledore said, an odd look crossing his face.

"Well, Professor, I better be getting back to the Common Room, I have a group of boys to tend to."

"Hold on a bit, Lily. Cotton Candy" Dumbledore said as he stopped in front of a rather ugly gargoyle, which leapt aside at the password. "I have something that might interest you." He said.

Inside his office, Lily saw portraits of older wizards that seemed to be past headmasters, and a gorgeous red and gold plumed phoenix with yellow eyes.

"Here, Lily." Dumbledore said, handing Lily a thin green book that looked older than Nicolas Flamel. "I think you will find it rather interesting."

"Thank you, Professor, for the book and for the excuse." Lily said, smiling gratefully.

"Thank you, Lily, for the enchanting sight, and well deserved laugh." He said.

"See you later, Professor." Lily said as she slipped out the door.

"You too, Lily." He whispered. "That girl is a jewel, those Marauders better realize that before it's too late." He said to Fawks.

Lily walked into the common room, after saying a word of thanks to the Fat Lady for keeping her mouth shut, to find the boys.

"Good morning, boys. Can I help you?" Lily said, smiling sweetly.

"Why did you do that?" James asked calmly.

"Well, I came downstairs to find four boys sleeping peacefully in the Common Room. It was to perfect to pass up." Lily replied.

"How did you cover that whole bit up, I mean the mess and all?" Sirius asked.

"Just a simple spell that you cast so that once it touches the ground, it disappears." Lily said.

"Can you teach us?" Remus asked, "It'd help to cover our tracks."

"Sure." Lily spent the next twenty minutes showing Remus, James, and Sirius how to perform the cleaning spell. Remus then spent the next hour teaching Peter.

"Man, he sure does have patients." Sirius said, watching Remus and Peter.

"Yeah, that's why Remus is, well, Remus." Lily said softly.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have some other business to attend to." Lily said, picking up the jade book and walking up the stairs.

Reading the book, Lily found out more than she ever thought she could about magical Animagus. She also found out that true seers would turn into centaurs, madmen turned into hippogriffs, and sort like that. The list was rather long, listing traits and possible outcomes. As Lily turned the page, she realized that one page was missing.

"I hope I didn't lose it." Lily thought, "I'll have to tell Dumbledore when I give it back, but in the mean time, let's see if I have two Animagi." Lily said to herself.

Making sure no prying eyes were able to penetrate her dorm room, Lily brought out he parchment Tom had given her. She quietly muttered the spell. This time a reddish-gold light filtered out of her wand, encompassing her. Her body lengthened and grew rounder, her hair shortened and her skin became orange, black, and white stripes. The light faded and left behind an orange tiger, which was pacing back and forth almost menacingly, except for the purring noise it expelled. Suddenly, the tiger pricked up it's ears, "Uh oh! Someone's coming." Lily thought. Quickly the tiger became smaller; the hair disappeared and was replaced with a small-framed girl.

"Lily, come on down! The house elves brought lunch." Someone yelled.

"Ok, I'm coming." Lily said smiling to herself at her achievement. 'So, I'm a double Animagi. This could be useful.' Lily thought to herself.

Lily pranced down the stairs quietly, she heard the boys muttering, "Paint on the door-" "Yeah, she won't –" "Couple curses-" and other odd stuff like this. 'So, being a cat gives me cat-like features…awesome.' She thought.

When she entered the common room, Remus looked up and almost growled.

"Hullo to you too." Lily said smiling.

"Oh, Hello Lily." Sirius said, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"You guys want to have a snowball fight?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." James yelled.

"Sure." Remus said.

"Awesome!" Sirius shouted.

"I guess." Peter muttered.

"Alright, less go." Lily ran outside in the jeans and long sleeved shirt she was wearing.

The boys followed her out, only to be met with four snowballs in the face from Lily.

"Gotta be faster next time." Lily called out.

"We were smart and put clothes on so as not to freeze to death." James said, wiping snow off his glasses.

"It's not even cold out here." Lily said running to one of the willows. "You guys might want to help me build a fort. The other houses are coming out at 1:00, 'Official Inter-House Snowball Fight' according to the notice boards." Lily said smiling, using her wand to summon snow to build a huge fort.

At one o'clock, the other students were met with huge foot round, self-launching snowballs fired from Lily and the Marauder's wands. After a two hour snow fight, one Slytherin decided to dump a bucket of half-frozen lake water on top of Lily, who didn't even notice a difference. James and Sirius saw this and retaliated by putting a freezing curse on him, saying it would wear off in two hours.

"Lily, here." James said, handing her Sirius and his own cloaks.

"What? I'm not cold." She said.

"You just got ice water dumped over you, put these on. You don't need to go getting Wizard Fever." They insisted.

"I'm fine, if I wasn't, I would go inside, but I'm not so please leave me alone." Lily stated bluntly.

"Please, Lily, you'll get sick." Sirius almost whined.

Lily just shrugged him off, and drying herself off using her wand. "There, that better?" she asked.

The 'Official Inter-House Snowball Fight' was won by, of course, the Gryffindors, who managed to make the other houses retreat back to their common rooms.

Nothing much happened over the next few days, the boys played pranks on some people; Lily spent time reading, and planning a prank for the Slytherins when they came back. They group spent their nights in front of the fire chatting about people, pranks, Quidditch, chess, and whatever crossed their minds. Lily decided to talk Remus about his lycanthropy.

"Remus?" Lily asked one night when they other guys were out rendezvousing with the house elves. (I.E. getting food.)

"What's up?" he asked.

"Have you told them yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet. I will, but…" Remus trailed off.

"They won't abandon you. They're you're friends. It won't matter to them." Lily said.

"I know, it's just, well-" Remus was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth.

"They're coming!" Lily hissed, removing her hand, as the portrait opened reveling three boys laden down with food.

"A chocolate milkshake, cheeseburger, and french fries." Sirius said, handing Lily her food.

"Beef jerky and a coke." James said handing Remus his food.

"And the rest for us!" Peter said grinning.

"Well, I'm off to sleep, alone in my empty dorm. Good night!" Lily said walking up the stairs. "Don't stay up too late, or Santa won't come." Lily threw over her shoulder.

The boys whispered among them selves for about ten seconds before hurtling up stairs to Lily's dorm. Summoning all the sheets, blankets, and pillows from the tower, they mad a giant bed downstairs in the common room so that Lily wouldn't have to sleep alone.

They stayed up till about 12:00 before Peter fell asleep, the other four said their good nights and fell asleep, well all except Lily. She got up and went to the window.

"Insomniac?" she heard Remus whisper.

"No, just thinking. Hey, when do you have to visit you're mom next?" she asked quietly.

"This friday." was all he said. They sat for a while, just sitting there was a comfort for Remus. To know that someone knew was almost comforting.

"Well, I better get some sleep." Remus whispered going back to his 'bed' and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, the boys woke up to find piles of presents under the tree and Lily seated in front of the warm fire reading a thin green book.

"Good morning, and happy Christmas, boys." Lily said, closing the book.

"God morning, and happy Christmas to you too." The guys said.

They boys ran over to the tree, and started grabbing presents, theirs or not. In less than ten minutes, they had unwrapped all their presents and received a few protests from Lily, who was guarding her presents like a fierce tiger.

James had gotten 'Quidditch Through the Ages' from Lily, a book of famous Quidditch players from Peter, a Zonko's prank kit from Sirius, a watch that would tell you which teachers were within 25 feet of you from Remus, and one package from his parents. The card read:

_James,_

_I received this from my father when I was in my first year. I am now continuing the tradition. Have fun, and don't get caught!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

When he opened it, a thin fluid material slipped out. "What is this?" he thought, but he must have said it out loud because Lily had snatched it out of his hands.

"I know what it is." Lily said holding it gingerly in her hands. She threw it around her shoulders and…DISAPEARED!

"Lily! Where did you go?" James asked.

"I'm right here." She whispered from behind him.

"Where?" he turned around.

"Here." Lily replied, taking the cloak off.

"Wicked!" Remus muttered.

"Bloody Hell! That's awesome."

"Wha-what is that?" Peter stuttered.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Lily said, handing it to James.

"That's awesome, now we won't have to worry about getting caught by teachers!" Sirius said, dancing around the room.

Lily turned back to open her presents. She opened one from Peter to find a book of magical people and animals. (i.e. elves, pixies, werewolves, centaurs, etc.)

"Thanks, Peter" Lily said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome, Lily." He said surprised.

Next was her present from Sirius, a thick book of advanced charms and curses. "You can teach us how to curse Snape," was all he said.

James was flipping through 'Quidditch Through the Ages' when he saw a redheaded blur come flying at him, bowling him over with a giant bear hug. "Thank you soooo much, James. I love it." Lily said in one breath.

"Of course you do, I knew you would." He replied smiling.

"What'd he get you?" Remus asked.

"It's a multi-lingual Lord of The Rings set. All she has to do is point her wand at it and say the language she wants to read it in, and boom, it's in that language. I saw her other sets were all tattered, and she had about fifty different books, now she only has three." James explained.

Lily smiled a Cheshire cat grin before turning back to her other presents. Her next present, from her parents, was a set of magical language books Lily had seen in Flourish and Blott's one time. They were rather expensive but her mother knew Lily would have died to get them. Lily smiled as she opened the red leather cover to find imaginary handwriting scrawling across the page. She shut the book, and grabbed another present.

_Lily, _

_Thanks for keeping my secret. It means a lot to know that you are such a great friend. Have a happy Christmas and merry New Year. After all, how can you not when you're with Sirius, James, Peter, and me?_

_Remus_

_P.S. This is for any late night rendezvous! wink wink_

Lily smiled at Remus who returned the grin sheepishly. She opened the parcel to find an elegant black cloak of silk. It had a silver filigree clasp at the neck and reached down to trail the floor a tiny bit. The shadowy silk shimmered slightly in the light of the new sun. Lily got up and hugged Remus whispering, "Thank you." in his ear. He blushed slightly as he said it was nothing.

She opened the next one; it was from Sarah, Mariko, and Julia. They had pooled their money together to get a four inch thick book called 'Charms for Advanced Wizards' and huge box full of both muggle and wizarding prank materials. Lily smiled as she set them aside and grabbed her last two presents. The first one was a small box. The second was a long tube about a foot long and about six inches around.

Lily set down the tube and grabbed the box. Inside was a note and a small jeweler's box. Lily opened the note.

_Lily,_

_Happy Christmas. I got your gift, and thank you, it will come in very handy. Phoenix tears are usually very expensive, but...well…I'm betting these weren't._ Lily smiled. _Still, I greatly appreciate your gift. In the box is my gift to you. I won't tell you what it does. You're smart, you'll figure it out._

_T.E._

Lily opened the box, inside was a silver necklace with an emerald stone clasped between two snakes. The stone glowed white for a moment before returning to its natural color. 'That's odd.' She thought, 'Maybe it's like a mood ring.' She clasped the necklace around her neck.

Next, she opened the end of the tube and looked inside. She pulled out a beautiful white lily and a note that read:

_On the first day of Christmas I gave to my true love a beautiful white lily._

And that was all. "This is nice, I have a secret admirer." Lily thought sarcastically.

"Lily, who's that from?" Remus asked, spying the lily.

"I dunno, there was no name." Lily said flipping the parchment over…nothing.

"Hmmm, seems Lily has a secret admirer." Sirius said.

"Oh, shut it, Black." Lily declared.

"Yes, Mistress Lily. Sirius is so sorry he interrupted his Mistress's admirers note reading. Sirius asks for forgiveness from his kind mistress." Sirius rambled.

"Oh, Sirius, shove off." Lily laughed, gathering her presents and walking up to her dorm. When she got there, she quickly penned a note to Remus saying:

Remus Meet me in the empty classroom by the Defense Against The Dark Arts room, now.

Lily summoned a school owl and sent it off to find Remus. Then she quickly changed into a phoenix and flew out the window.

"Hey, guys. When should we prank Lily?" James asked.

"I dunno. How about Friday?" Sirius suggested.

"I can't." Remus said.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"I'm supposed to go visit my mum." Remus said shortly.

"Ok, well then how about tomorrow night?" Sirius asked.

"Sure."

"Hey, someone got an owl." Peter said, jumping up to open the window.

The tawny owl flew over to Remus, dropping its burden on his lap before flying back out the open window. Remus picked up the letter, read it and said, "Guys, I gotta go."

"Why?" James asked.

Remus shrugged and walked out the door.

"That was odd." Sirius said.

Meanwhile, Lily flew around the castle, looking for an open window. She finally found one, which luckily for her, was near the Defense classrooms. She flew in and transformed back before setting in a chair. Remus entered the room, not seeing anyone he sat down in an empty chair. Suddenly the door slammed shut.

"Who's there?" he asked no one.

"Oh, just a friend who would like to talk to you alone." Lily said, walking out of the shadows.

"Oh, Lily, it's just you." Remus said relieved.

"Yeah, well on to business. I have something for you." Lily said in a business tone.

"But I already got your present, the book on the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, I know that. But I have-well, I don't really have but anyways. There is another gift like thing I want to give you. Well, not really give, cause I can't give it, but it…oh never mind…I'll just show you." Lily said all this really fast.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Remus said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Ok, well, here goes." Muttering the spell, Lily quickly transformed into her tiger Animagus. She went up to Remus and nudged her head up against his dangling hand. This drew him out of his trance.

"Oh my gosh! You're an Animagus! I can't believe it! How did you do it?" he asked, still amazed that a tiger had taken the place of his friend.

Lily let out a growl before she realized that she couldn't talk. She hurriedly transformed before saying, "Whoops! Forgot I couldn't talk. It wasn't too hard, but I figure now I can stay with you when you transform. After all, you can't hurt me when I'm an animal. Plus I'm big enough to keep you from eating me or anything." Lily said.

"Oh my gosh, Lily. Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" Lily smiled. "But what if you get hurt? I won't be able to control myself. You know that." Remus said quietly.

"Remus, it'll be alright." "No, I won't let you." Remus interrupted, he wasn't one to put his friends in danger for his own sake.

"How about this, I'll learn all the healing charms I can, and I'll go out and buy a bottle of phoenix tears, just as a precaution." Lily said hurriedly.

"Alright, but I'll let you know when you can come. 'Cause if you get hurt, James and Sirius will kill me, only after they've dug me up, 'cause I'll have killed myself first." Remus submitted. Lily smiled and enveloped Remus in a hug.

"Well, you should get back to the common room before the brainless heads wonder where you went."

"I'll just say something about Dumbledore wanting to talk to me about my mum." Remus whispered.

"See ya later Remus." Lily called, walking down the hall to another empty classroom, where she transformed, yet again, only this time into a phoenix, and flew out the window and to her own dorm. Unfortunately for Lily, she hadn't seen a certain person sitting in the back of the room. Professor Dumbledore smiled, 'I always knew Lily was one of a kind!' he thought.

Lily grabbed the book of _Charm's for Advanced Wizards_, before settling down in a chair in the empty common room. "That's odd, where are the guys?" Lily said to herself.

"Remus left to meet with someone, and Sirius and James went to the kitchens." Peter said coming down the boy's stairway.

"Well, hullo, Peter. Thank you for the Christmas present." Lily said.

"Sure, and thanks for the prank book, Lily." Peter said sitting down near her.

"Care for a game of chess?" Lily asked him.

"Sure."

They spent the next few minutes in a battle against the wits, or rather the wits against Peter, when Remus walked in. "Where have you been?" Lily asked him.

He raised his eyebrows but said, "Dumbledore wanted to see me."

"Oh, I thought it'd be something interesting. And checkmate, Peter." Lily said moving her Knight.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Remus said smiling.

"I give up. Remus you want to play, I can't seem to beat Lily." Peter said, offering Remus his seat.

"Don't mind if I do." He said, sitting down.

The battle began again, this time it was interrupted by Sirius and James coming back with two baskets full off food.

"Who's winning?" Sirius said, setting his burden down.

"Ummm, I dunno." Remus said.

"I am." Lily said, moving her queenside bishop.

"Well, that's very modest of you." Sirius said teasingly.

"Well, it's true cause I just checkmated him." Lily said, pointing to the board and Remus's defeated king.

"Ok, I'm with Peter, I give up. Sirius, James, care to talk my place?" Remus asked, getting up.

"Sure, I'll try." Sirius volunteered.

The three boys spent the next ten minutes watching Lily murder Sirius's pawns, smash his rooks, kill his knights, demolish his queen, and assassinate his king.

"Man, she slaughtered you." James said.

"I don't see you playing against her." Sirius said, defending himself.

"Fine then I will. Lily, care for another game?" James asked, turning his attention to the amused redhead.

"Of course. I'm not one to pass up a challenge." Lily smiled.

This game was more matched skill wise, but Lily still butchered James, who wasn't too happy about it.

"Good job, Lily. Few people can beat James, best chess player in Gryffindor." Sirius said.

"Yeah, he won a major chess tournament last summer." Remus asked.

"Oh, I guess I should have mentioned that I have trained with Vladimir Kramnik." Lily said, gathering her chess set together.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"A friend of my fathers, a great muggle chess champion." Lily said, walking up to her dorm leaving four stunned boys behind.

"Gee, she could have told us before we made fools of ourselves." Peter muttered.

"And why would I do that?" Lily called from her dorm.

The boys started planning their little 'prank' while Lily was in her dorm. Little did they know, she was listening and plotting her own revenge.

The next night, the boys crept up to Lily's dorm and cast a silencing charm on themselves. Thinking Lily was asleep, they set up buckets of ice water and paint, flour and dye, and all other kinds of pranks they could think off. Well, they thought she was asleep. Lily wasn't really there. She had charmed a picture of herself to grow and become life like. The boys didn't know the difference.

When Lily saw the boys slip out of their dorm and disappear under the cloak, Lily crept into their room, and set up a little prank of her own. She got out a bag of plaster of Paris, already mixed, and poured it into their shoes, then put a holding charm on it, so that it would stay wet until they out their feet into them. She was about to cast spells around each bed so that whoever got in or out of that particular bed would have a curse put on them. (i.e. talk only in pig Latin, fingernails grow to three feet, sing the barney song every time they touched their hair, etc.) when she heard the guys coming back.

"Oh, she didn't even roll over." Sirius said.

"Black should learn to keep his voice down." Lily said to herself.

"She'll never expect it." James said laughing right outside the door.

"Oh, shoot! I'm trapped." Lily muttered, looking for an escape. The only way out was a window and two doors, one to the bathroom, one to the common room, but if she went out that door, she'd run straight into the guys. 'Well, if I'm going to get caught, it'll be on my terms.' Lily opened a window, and then using her newfound ability, turned into a phoenix and flew out the open window. She circled the tower until she found another window open, which just so happened to be the dorm above her.

"Hey, guys. Did you leave the window open?" Remus asked shutting it.

"No, but do shut it, it's freezing." Peter whined.

"Done did it." Remus said, "Well, don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm going to bed." he added.

In 15 minutes, the boys were all asleep. Meanwhile, Lily had landed in the second year's dormitory. She switched back to her human form and went down to her dorm. She stood back three feet and opened the door using 'Alohamora.' It was a good thing she did because a huge bucket of glitter cascaded down in front of her. 'They'll have to do better than that.' Lily thought. She entered her room to find string wrapped around everything like a spider web. Connected to the cord was different buckets and pails all filled with different substances. Using her wand, Lily was able to rid herself of the buckets and string and found 24 filibuster fireworks, 13 dungbombs, and a sock, which Lily was certain, wasn't hers OR her room mates.

After inspecting the room for other pranks before moving onto the bathroom. This room wasn't half as bad as the other one. The only changes were her shampoo had been switched for dye, there were hard candies in the showerhead, and the boys had charmed the door way to turn anyone who exits, odd colored skin. "Boys, next time, don't prank someone with a prank they taught you." Lily said to herself. After removing all traces of the Marauders' failed pranks, Lily fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, the boys woke up early to be ready to hear Lily's yelps. They were to be sorely disappointed. At around 10:15, Lily woke from her slumber, took a shower, got dressed, and waltzed down the steps.

"Good morning boys!" Lily said, startling the guys, who hadn't heard any scream.

"What?" James stammered, looking at Lily.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"Wha-wha-wha?" Peter stuttered.

"Cat got your tongues?" Lily asked looking at boys.

"And why is that?" Lily asked innocently.

"We pranked your entire room last night, but it didn't seem to work." James said bitterly.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." Lily said amused.

"Geez, Lily. We planned that prank for days, and you had to go ruin it." Sirius fake complained.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry, Sirius. Next time I'll allow myself to be drenched in honey, paint, glitter, and have my skin and hair turned colors; all for your amusement." Lily said sarcastically. "Well, I'm going to have some breakfast." She added heading for the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Breakfast? It's nearly 12 o'clock!" James exclaimed.

"Brunch then, if you're so dead set against breakfast." Lily said. "Anyone care to join me?" she added.

"Yeah!" Sirius yelled trying to run for the door, unfortunately for him, the plaster had set and caused his feet to be extremely weighed down. He fell flat on his face.

Lily let out her bell-like laughter, "Oh, and be careful trying to get up, you feet might be a bit heavy." She smiled as she left the boys to find their own way out.

"Where's Remus?" Peter asked after dinner.

"He left to visit his mom this morning. Geez, how many times do I have to tell you?" James said a bit frustrated when Peter had asked that for the 17th time.

"Calm down, James. Don't have a coronary." Lily said.

"A what?" Sirius asked.

"It's a muggle thing." Lily said.

The other three boys slowly drifted off to their dorms to sleep, but Lily couldn't. Hearing the howls of pain and loneliness was killing Lily. Why wouldn't he just let her come with him, she wouldn't let herself get bitten in human form. Lily eventually fell asleep, looking out a window, thinking about her friend and his secret.

Before anyone knew it, break was over and students came pouring back into Hogwarts. A week after the break was over, Lily walked into the Great Hall with Sarah and Mariko to find it extremely empty for 8:15. They sat down next to Remus and Julia.

"Where is everyone? Including James, Sirius, and Peter." Lily asked.

"Wizard sneezes." Remus said.

"Wizard what?"

"Oh, sorry, it's like a muggle cold except whenever you sneeze, something funny happens. Mainly changing colors, or sprouting horns, that type of thing." Remus explained, seeing Lily's confused look.

Suddenly, Julia started a fit of sneezes. She turned a brilliant shade of blue, then sprouted lime green horns, and chicken legs.

"Come along Miss Beauregard." One of the Gryffindor house prefects said, leading Julia to the hospital wing.

"Do the other guys have it too?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm the only one in my dorm who hasn't caught it yet. Yet being the operative word." Remus said winking at Lily. They both knew he didn't have it due to his "condition".

By the end of the week, almost every single student and teacher had caught the Wizard Sneezes. Every day, a new group of students would be missing from class and a whole new group would come back from the hospital wing.

Lily was woken in the middle of the night by a VERY loud groan.

"Oh no! Not me, not today!" Mariko was moaning.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked sleepily.

"I've got the Wizard Sneezes." Mariko groaned.

Lily stifled the urge to laugh at her now purple friend and said, "Come here, I'll take you to the hospital wing." She got up and went over to her friend, who had passed out, levitated her, and tried to miss all the corners but accidentally ran her floating friend into a lime green and pink polka-dotted Professor Dumbledore.

"Ahhh! Miss Evans. How nice to meet you in the middle of the night." Professor Dumbledore said.

Lily laughed out loud the replied, "Sorry, Professor. But I must say, I don't think green is your color."

"I must agree with you, but I think those slippers of yours look quite comfy." The tall white haired man replied.

"Why, thank you, Professor. They very much are." Lily grinned. "I see you have also fallen under the evil powers of this sickness." Lily pointed out.

"I am afraid so, and I see that Miss Nagano has as well. But luckily for her, you were her to escort her to the wonderful hospital wing. Though I hope you may not have to join our fate as well." Professor said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Lily dropped Mariko off in the care of the school nurse, bade good-bye to the Headmaster and went back to her dormitory. She couldn't sleep without the usual noises coming from her missing dorm mates, so Lily grabbed her charms book and headed down to the fire.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice asked her.

"Nope, Mariko caught the sneezes so I'm all alone, 'cept for Cora." Lily said.

"Ahhh! The witch of the west in your opinion, am I not right?" Remus asked, sitting next to Lily.

"Eh! She is just…well, she's just Cora." Lily muttered.

Remus laughed, "You really are a red head. But Lily, please promise me you won't follow me next time I leave." He pleaded.

"Sure, but does that mean I have to stay in my dorm and sleep like a good little girl?" Lily asked playfully.

Remus just laughed at that. 'Cause I can't sleep when I hear you.' She thought to herself.

They fell into silence, Lily thinking about how painful Remus' transformations must be and Remus thinking about how he could be sure that Lily stayed inside during the next full moon. Good thing he was because Lily was currently trying to figure out a way to convince him otherwise.

Gradually, things got back to normal, except for one thing, Lily kept receiving different types of flowers from her "admirer" as Sirius put it. Pale pink orchids, blood red carnations, small violet tulips, and any beautiful flower you could think of. The Marauders had a delightful time pestering her about it until one day…

Lily was seated in front of the fire in the common room early one morning, twirling a single white rose between her fingers, when three excited looking boys appeared from nowhere.

"Well, well, well, Lily, what have you there?" Sirius said, a mischievous grin playing at his features.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her trance and dropped the delicate flower.

"This?" he said, picking up the white form, "Another token from your admirer?"

"Why should you care?" Lily snapped.

"Hmm, I'm thinking Snape. How about you guys?" He asked James and Peter, who were sniggering behind him. (Remus was currently indisposed in the Shrieking Shack, or 'with his mother' as the boys knew it.)

"I'm leaning more toward that Hufflepuff, Filfetchy or something like that." Peter said.

"I'd have to agree with Sirius." James said, his suppressed smile making the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Well, for your information, all three of you are wrong." Lily snapped, she didn't know why she was so angry at the moment. Maybe it was because she knew the pain Remus was going through while everyone else was having fun or because the boys were testing her last nerve with their incessant taunting. "Besides, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, but…wait!" James suddenly said. "Remus!"

"Remus what?" Lily said, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"Remus sent you these didn't he?" James asked.

"No, but if you are going to pry into anymore into my life, then either you or-" she was interrupted by a hand being placed over her mouth.

"Shhhh! Don't waste your energy on them, they don't deserve it." A tired looking Remus said, pulling his hand away, an overly large grin on his face.

"Remus, when did you get back?" James asked, forgetting about the whole flower ordeal.

"Just a bit ago. I walked in at about 8:00 when you guys started the whole flower tirade. By the way, Lily, have you any idea who they are from?" he said, turning his attention to Lily.

"Not really, but I'd rather not know." Lily replied, "Well, I'm off to eat breakfast, care to join me?"

"We'll be down in a bit." James replied.

When the boys finally made it down to the Great Hall, they walked right into an odd trio. Lily was standing in front of none other than Snape and Malfoy.

"Shove off, fireball." Malfoy said.

"Why thank you so much for the compliment, Lucius. I so greatly appreciate your caring remarks." Lily spat out with as much sarcasm as the Marauders combined.

"You? Why would I compliment a common muggle like you?" Malfoy sputtered.

"It seems you are not as smart as you may seem, for I just used sarcasm, something which you seem unaware of. Apparently blood isn't everything, especially in your case." Lily retorted, turning around to find a seat.

"Evans, you must learn that a common Mudblood like you is nothing compared to a pureblood like me." Malfoy sneered.

The boys all lunged when they heard Malfoy, but what Lily did next stopped them. She slowly turned around, when she did, all the bystanders saw a dramatic change. Her eyes were flashing dangerously, her small frame seemed to grow, and her usually green and silver pendant was now a swirling red and black. No one had ever seen Lily Evans this angry before except when Sirius had tried to dye her hair. Snape and Malfoy seemed to shrink at the sight of her. She narrowed her eyes, and gazed over the quaking duo.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. You seriously need someone to set you straight." Lily whispered.

Malfoy shook as Lily fastened her eyes onto his. The silence was deafening.

"It seems that Evans needs to be put back in her place." Ronald Rosier said, coming upon the scene. "Malfoy, why don't you teach that little Mudblood a lesson." He muttered.

Malfoy seemed to gather strength from his newly arrived cronies. He reached inside his robes for his wand, but before he could draw it out Lily had already hit three of his cronies, including Snape, with various hexes, and had acquired all four wands.

"Did you really think I was going to let you off that easy, Malfoy?" Lily spat. The coldness in her voice made the artic feel like a sauna. "I suggest you take you and your little 'friends' here, and leave. Before, I do something worse than I already have." She added, her glance sliding over Snape and the other boys who had an arrangement of horns, fur, and what strangely looked like tiny soap bubbles, which were floating around Snape's greasy head.

"I'll get you, Evans, if it's the last thing I ever do." Malfoy spat out.

"Cheap men use cheap lines, and by all means, do try. I always love a challenge, not that you'll be one." Lily bowed low as he stalked by her. "Oh and Malfoy?" she said at his retreating back. He turned only to hear, "Next time you leave your dorm, you might not want to wear a woman's bathing suit."

He looked down only to find himself in a bright yellow polka dotted bikini. (Lily had even charmed the top to sing the song.) He glared at Lily then stalked off in the direction of his common room. Gales of laughter erupted from the crowd. Various people slapped Lily on her back and gave her congratulations. She just shrugged and turned to sit down but was stopped by a whisper in her ear, "Be careful, little flower." She turned to see who it was, but was only met with more congratulations. Lily shook the uneasiness out of her head and sat down to eat.

"Wow, Lily. Good job with Malfoy." James grinned sitting down across form her.

"Yup, that's my kind of girl!" Sirius said, throwing his arm around her. She rolled her eyes and pushed his arm away.

"Now that's my kind of girl." Remus said sitting next to James.

"What?" he asked.

"A girl that refuses Sirius." Remus said grinning.

Sirius looked shocked and hurt, but everyone else laughed.

"Mail's here." Peter said, looking at the owls flooding into the Great Hall.

Lilt looked up and spotted Tom's owl, coming towards her. It dropped a letter in front

of her, then flew off. Lily opened her letter, which read:

_L.E._

_I know where the book is. Use the included map. You WILL find it. Tonight at 12:00. Be there or you will regret it._

_T.E._

Lily felt extremely unnerved by this. Tom seemed unnatural and cruel in the letter. Lily sighed. He was always seemed a bit distant.

"You ok, Lily?" Remus asked, seeing her pale face.

"Yeah, just got a cold chill." She shrugged. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." She got up, took the map and started off in search of the book. Following the arrows on the map, Lily found herself in front of a blank wall, entrance to the Slytherin Common Room to be exact.

"Shoot." Lily muttered to herself.

"That girl will pay." A drawling voice said. Lily hid behind a statue as Malfoy and Snape rounded the corner.

"But did you send her all those flowers during Christmas?" Snape said.

"That was before I knew she was a Mudblood." Suddenly, the wall moved to revel the Slytherin common room. "Shoot." Malfoy cried out, he had tripped and gashed his head on a stone.

"Come on, I'll take you to the Hospital wing." Snape muttered unhappily.

Lily smirked to herself. "By all means, try to hurt me, I'll be ready for you." She muttered.

"Did you hear that?" Severus asked Lucius.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind."

Lily waited a bit, then crept up to the wall and whispered the password, though it wasn't a word she wished to say. She entered to find a low, cold room decorated with green and silver chairs, tapestries, and pictures of famous Slytherins, including Salazar, who had an extremely odd look on his face when he saw Lily. Lily dismissed the photo, and looked at the map. The arrows now at a blank wall. Lily walked up to the wall and felt around the bricks. Her nimble fingers felt a slight dent in a rather smooth, polished brick. Looking closely, she noticed a small indention of a Celtic cross that looked exactly like her necklace. "My necklace!" Slipping it off her slender neck, she slid the delicate cross into the notch. Suddenly, the wall dissolved and opened into a long dark hallway with lit torches along the way. Lily smiled as she stepped inside and the wall appeared behind her. Walking silently down the hall, she came into a room, which was completely empty except for a podium in the middle of the room. Resting on top was a closed book covered in dust. When she entered the circular room, a faint green light filtered into the room. Lily walked up to the podium and wiped of the thick layer of dust. _Sred Nowsdl Row_ it read in silver letters on the green cover. She opened the book and found in fancy silver writing:

Open if ye dare.

Just beware,

In the wrong hands,

I will cause your death.

For love and hate,

Walk hand in hand,

Friends are few,

And hard to find.

Those you have,

May not be true.

While He lives.

Lily shuddered and turned the page. It had a snake coming out of a skull. Lily stifled a scream and flipped through a couple pages. Dark drawings marked the pages. Sinister looking spells flowed across the pages like veins of black blood. "Why would Tom want a book like this?" Lily thought. Continuing to flip through the strange book, Lily saw pictures that made her hair curl. Finally she reached the last page, and what she saw sent shivers up her back. "The Killing Curse" it read in red murderess looking letters. A tear fell down her check as she saw this. "Why did Tom want a book that would teach people how to kill? Why?" Lily thought. Holding the book, she slumped down on the floor and cried. Finally, she glanced at her watch. It was lunch time.

"Great, now I've missed classes." Lily muttered getting up, not bothering to wipe the tear stains of her face. She stuffed the book into her bag and headed back down the long hallway. The wall dissolved to reveal the Slytherin Common room.

"Well, Well, Well. What have we here?" a slow drawl said. "Little miss mudblood in the Slytherin common room."

"Oh Malfoy shove off." Lily spat.

"What? Why should I? After all, you are in MY common room." He said, walking over to Lily. "I could get a professor and explain. But I may have a better idea." Malfoy said, coming even closer.

Lily shivered at the look he gave her. 'Creep!' she thought. "Malfoy, You don't want another incident like the one this morning do you?" She smirked.

"Lucky try Evans. I'm ready this time, do your worst." He spat.

"Ladies first." Lily said, motioning to Malfoy.

"My pleasure. After all, mudbloods don't even deserve a chance." Malfoy sneered. Raising his wand, he muttered a curse, but Lily expertly dodged it and threw her own curse at him, turning his perfectly slicked hair into a mass of hissing snakes.

"Awww Malfoy, you should have been Medusa for Halloween. Just don't look in a mirror, you might turn to stone. Wait! You would anyway." Lily smirked as she walked out of the common. She bumped into someone who wasn't the best person to bump into.

"Move out of my way Snape." Lily spat in his face.

"Why should I?" he smirked.

"No reason, but I wouldn't go in there. You might be turned to stone." Lily leered.

"What do you mean, Evans?" he asked eyes narrowing.

Lily muttered the same curse under her breath and said, "Look in a mirror and you know why." Lily smirked as she pushed by Snape and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

Sitting down, she loaded her plate with a turkey sandwich, and some macaroni salad. She started to eat but visions from the book kept flashing in her mind. A single tear slipped down her check as she remembered pictures of men, women and children writhing under a curse, children watching their parents' die, and mothers seeing their kids skin being ripped from their bodies. Lily pushed her plate away and hurriedly wiped away the tears furiously. She was going to figure out why Tom wanted this book. Her mind was set and nothing could change that.

"Lily! Where have you been?" Sarah asked. "You missed class! Where were you and why to you look like you were in a dust bin?"

"Nothing." Lily said putting on a happy face. "I just was feeling a bit sick this morning."

"Ok, as long as your feeling better. You missed Charms, but it was only notes and after all, its charms, so you'll be fine." Sarah said, plopping some funky mint green salad stuff on her plate.

"Hey, Ladies." Sirius said, sitting in front of Lily. "How's it going?"

"Great." Sarah replied smiling.

"Lily?" he asked.

No answer.

"Lily?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

Still no answer.

"Lily!" he almost yelled.

She snapped out of her trance. "What?"

"Are you sure your ok?" Sarah asked again.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta go somewhere. See you guys later." She said, grabbing her bag.

"But Lily, we have class in twenty minutes!" Sarah yelled.

Lily ignored Sarah and continued to walk to the Headmasters office. She really needed to talk to him. She reached the rather revolting gargoyle and muttered "Cotton Candy." Then proceeded up the winding staircase. She rapped on the door and heard a faint "Come in." from inside. She entered to find Professor Dumbledore shutting a book.

"I thought you would be coming here. What may I do for you Miss Evans?" he asked kindly.

"I have one question." She said.

"Shoot." Lily would have laughed at the headmaster saying this if the situation weren't as serious as it was.

"What do you know about Tom Riddle?" she asked.

The professor looked intently at her, before replying, "Ahhh, Mr. Riddle. I know of whom you speak. I had the privilege of teaching him before he left here. Very bright boy, but his heart is in the wrong place. I am afraid he is now a power hungry man who will do anything for power, including kill defenseless muggles. Right now, I believe he is searching for a book that contains a complex spell to make him immortal as well as a few that would cause great suffering to others when in the wrong hands. Which I am greatly hoping he doesn't find, for the world will change if he does, and not for the better." The professor said sadly, the twinkle in his eyes gone. He reached into his desk and pulled out a huge photo album.

"He was a happy boy, but he didn't stay that way." He added, showing Lily a few pictures of a handsome dark haired boy smiling with what seemed like friends, laughing at jokes, and being a genuine teenage boy.

"I am sorry to hear that, Professor." Lily said, her heart dropping to her feet.

"Not to worry though, Miss Evans. He has little power right now, especially with out that book." He said, smiling sadly.

"Oh before I go, I would like to return this to you, but I am afraid that the last page is missing from it. I'm sorry." Lily said, handing Dumbledore the thin Animagus book.

"Oh, not to worry, I knew that page was missing. I probably should have told you." He smiled.

"Thank you, Professor, for your time. Sorry to bother you." Lily said.

"Don't be, Lily. I'm here anytime you need to talk." the trademark twinkle back in his eyes.

Lily quietly left after muttering her thanks again. She slipped in and out of the halls of Hogwarts and onto the roof of the astronomy tower.

"Why did I have to meet Tom? Why does he like to torture muggles? Will he really do anything to get power?" Lily thought. "No, it can't be my Tom. He helped me with Remus and becoming an Animagus. If he hadn't it would have taken me years. After all, I couldn't have gone up to McGonagall and said, 'I want to become an Animagus, what is the spell?' Lily looked at the silver stars dotting the dark blanket of deep blue and the bright white moon above watching over the earth like a protective mother. Lily gasped and looked at her watch, 12:19. She was late!

Lily rushed down toward the doors to outside. She passed the Great Hall when she felt as if she was being watched. She looked around and saw nothing except an empty hallway. Lily just shrugged before turning down the next hallway, opened one of the great oak doors to outside, and slipped out, seemingly unnoticed.

Unknown to her, a certain someone was hiding under an invisibility cloak. "Well, well, if it isn't Miss Lily Evans! I wonder where she is going?" the cloaked figure thought, then followed her.

She silently crept to the forests edge, her hands sweating, and her breathing growing rapid.

'Why am I so scared to meet Tom?' Lily thought, whipping her hands on her jeans. "He wouldn't hurt me would he?"

She quietly crept around a few trees to the little hollow where she saw Tom standing.

"That little girl better hurry up. I'm not a very patient person, I'd hate to have to curse her, after all, she is a very bright girl, and would be a wonderful addition to my ranks. Good thing she doesn't have a thing for muggles, that would cause a problem. But she is too good for them, or at least I hope she is, for if not, well I would hate to have to kill her." Tom fell silent as he looked at his watch. It read 12:48. "I swear if that girl doesn't come soon, I'll…" he trailed off as Lily stepped into the alcove of trees.

"Well Lily! I'm glad you finally came." He said, smiling though it didn't reach his cold eyes.

"Tom." Lily said.

"You did find the book didn't you?" Tom asked rather harshly.

"Yes I did, but I do not have it with me." Lily lied.

"What? Why?" he said, his anger rising.

"Because I will not let you have it. I will not give you the one thing that will destroy the world." Lily said strongly, standing her full height.

"Lily! You don't know who you are messing with." Tom said, trying to keep a reign on his temper.

"No, Tom! Listen to me. Why must you do this? Why do you feel the need to murder and kill? Isn't enjoying life good enough?" Lily said sadly.

"Lily! I will not have you insulting my life! I have seen things that you could not possibly imagine. Now, HAND OVER THAT BOOK!" he practically yelled.

"No! I will not! I won't have you destroying helpless people!" Lily said.

"Lily, you know nothing about this world. Just give me the book and you'll walk away fine. If you don't, well if you don't, I'm not responsible for my actions. We wouldn't want that pretty face of yours scared for life would we?" he said maliciously.

Lily stood her ground, her Gryffindor bravery coming through. "Do your worst. I'm not afraid of you, and I never will be." She almost whispered, but in the silence, it was enough.

"Very well, you can't say I didn't warn you." he laughed cruelly.

Lily stood tall and proud, she wouldn't let Tom have the satisfaction of running her off.

"Crucio!" he yelled, pointing his wand at her. Lily felt extraordinary pain course through her body as she fell to the ground. When suddenly, the pain receded. Lily brought herself up again.

"NO matter how much you try and torture me, I won't give you that stupid book!"

Lily said boldly.

"Really? Crucio!" he bellowed. This time the pain was worse. Lily felt like screaming bloody murder, but she wouldn't give Tom the satisfaction. When suddenly the pain disappeared. Lily's courage was growing.

'Why isn't it working?' he thought, 'I am using the F-cking Cruciatus Curse.'

"CRUCIO!" he yelled, with all his power. This time, Lily didn't so much as flinch. This time, Lily felt so much pain, that she though she was going to pass out, but again the pain vanished. Lily seemed not to shrink back from the attacks, but rather grow. Each time he cast the curse at her, she seemed to feed off his power and grow stronger than the last time.

"You stupid girl! Just give me the book!" Tom shrieked, seeing as his powerful curse didn't seem to be affecting Lily much.

Lily smiled and said, "No, and YOU will leave now! And never come back to Hogwarts for the rest for your days!" she said this quietly, but with all the courage and strength she could muster.

Tom stared at the small girl. Her green eyes were daring him to make another move. Tom sneered at her before he disapperated with a small pop.

Lily sighed before fatigue consumed her and she passed out. Just as she was about to hit the ground, a strong arm caught her. It was the guy under the cloak that had followed her from the school. "Lily, Lily, what are we ever going to do with you?" he sighed, before picking her up and carrying her up to the castle.

The next thing Lily knew, she was waking up in an exceptionally white room with the sun just beginning to show through the windows. She sat up suddenly to find herself in the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore sitting next to her.

"What am I doing here?" Lily asked

"Well, I'd say you had a rather long night, but now that you're up, I think Madam Pomfrey would like to take a look at you though." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Ok, everyone out for the time being. Even you Professor." The plump nurse said, ushering the kids out.

"That is fine, but please send Lily up to my office when she is done." He asked kindly.

In five minutes Lilt had convinced Madam Pomfrey that she was fine and could go the Headmasters office alone. Pomfrey agreed, but made Lily take a pain-relief potion before she left.

In no time, Lily was at Dumbledore's office. "You wanted me, Professor." She said, rather questionably.

"Yes, please come in and have a seat."

Lily looked inside to find two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, one was occupied by none other than…

Remus Lupin.

"Remus what are you doing here?" Lily asked earnestly. He shrugged, and Lily sat down in the chair next to him.

"Lily, how much do you remember of last night?" the Professor asked, looking deep into Lily's eyes. She felt as if he could read her mind; that he could see into the deepest, darkest thoughts in her head. She shook away that feeling and thought about last night. Slowly, remains of the previous night filled her mind.

"All of it." She sighed.

"Professor, do I really need to stay? I mean, I think Lily could explain what happened without me being here." Remus said quietly

"No, it's ok Remus, you can stay." Lily said, before she proceeded to tell a quiet Professor Dumbledore and a surprised Remus all about her encounters with Tom, but she conveniently left out the whole part about her becoming an Animagus.

"And then I passed out I guess." Lily finished. She lowered her eyes to her lap, as she knew she would be in a whole lot of trouble.

"WOW!" Remus gasped.

Dumbledore smiled before saying, "Lily, you are a very lucky girl, for more than one reason. I believe you should thank Remus for bringing you up to the castle, though what he was doing out so late is beyond me." Remus blushed at the Headmaster' comment. "But there is one thing I would like to know. Where is that book?"

"Oh, I have it here." Lily said pulling it out of her bag and handing it to Dumbledore.

"This is one thing I don't think I want anyone to ever find. Believe me, it will be dealt with. Lily, last night, outside, you showed both great courage and strength, yet also compassion for those who could have been hurt. You risked your life for people you do not even know, and I also believe you halted Tom for a while anyway. As a reward, I give Gryffindor 200 points and also, you shall also receive…"

Lily cut him off saying, "Thank you, Professor, and please don't think that I am not honored by your actions, but I do not need a reward of any kind. Besides, people would want to know the story, and I really don't want that kind of attention."

"If you are so adamant about this matter very well, but I must insist on awarding your house 200 points, and I will add them gradually, so as not to attract attention. Is that alright, Miss Evans?" he said smiling.

Lily nodded then asked, "Is that all you wanted to know, Professor?"

"Yes and no, I do need you to stay, but I believe that Mr. Lupin can go back to his dorm, as I doubt he got much sleep last night."

"Are you sure you want me to go?" he asked, looking more at Lily than at Dumbledore.

"Yes, I am sure that Lily can make it back on her own. Oh, and Remus, there is no need for you to attend classes today, as you need some rest."

When Remus had left, Professor Dumbledore turned to Lily and asked, "Lily, have you heard of the Unforgivable Curses?"

"Well, yeah, I mean I know what they are and what they do, but I never witnessed any until last night." Lily shivered at the thought.

"Yes, from what both you and Mr. Lupin have told me, I understand that you were placed under the Cruciatus curse three times last night. And you also managed to come out with a sane mind when a man twice your size, in perfect physical condition would be almost insane from the torture. I would like to know how." Professor Dumbledore said looking at her, studying her, searching her for some answer. Lily too was wondering how she could have survived such an encounter, as Tom was a very powerful wizard.

"I do not know, Professor." Lily said quietly.

"Lily, I have a few speculations as to why you survived. One stands out in my mind very prominently, but I am afraid there are few ways to test it." The professor sighed.

"I'll do anything you need." Lily replied.

"Yes, well, I believe we will know soon enough. Certain things have their own way of coming to our attention."

"Am I free to go?" she asked.

"Yes, and Lily" He said, as she reached the door, "Thank you."

"No problem, Professor." She said, smiling slightly before walking down the steps and back to her dorm. Everyone was in class so it was empty except for Remus.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, considering the circumstances." Lily said smiling, as she sat down next to him. "When are you leaving?"

"On Friday, after dinner." He said simply, knowing what she was referring to.

"Can I come this time? Please." She asked.

Remus sighed. He knew she just wanted to help, and that eventually, he'd have to let her come, but he wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. "Not this time, Lily." He said softly.

"But I've learned all the healing spells I could! Please! I won't get hurt!" she said.

"Next time, maybe." He said, and she left it at that.

They sat in silence until classes were out and students came pouring in.

"Hey! Guys! Where were you too?" Sarah said, coming around to sit in front of them.

"Yeah, we didn't see you in any of our classes." Sirius said questioningly. James and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Dumbledore wanted to talk to us. And he said we're exempt from classes today." Lily said.

Sirius would have pressed further, but something told him not to. "Ok, we're going to lunch, feel free to join us."

Lily and Remus, who were both very tired, decided to steal some food from the kitchen and stay in the common room, playing chess and just chit chatting about various subjects.

"So, Remus who do you like?" Lily said slyly.

Remus blushed, then replied, "If you must know, Sarah."

"Really?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but PLEASE don't tell her!" He pleaded.

Lily smiled, knowing how her friend felt. "Alright!"

"Does the fair Miss Lillian fancy anyone at the moment?" Remus asked.

Lily smiled but kept her lips sealed.

"Who is it? Spill the beans!"

"Nope, I won't tell." She laughed.

"But I told you!" he complained, but he knew he was going get nowhere.

Lily was examining the chess board to find her next move, when all of a sudden, Remus tackled her and started tickling her sides. "Tell me who it is and I'll let go!" he said.

Finally, through her laughter, she managed to say, "No, I'll never tell!" before bursting into hysterics again.

At the same time, the other students in the school were let out of classes and walked into their common room to find Remus Lupin pinning a laughing Lily Evans to the floor.

"Heeeeeeelp Meeeeeee!" she yelled, as the students filtered around her. Finally she felt someone pull Remus off her and help her up, only to be attacked again, but by three guys this time. (as James and Sirius had joined in on the fun.)

"Ok, ok, I give!" she wheezed.

"Ok, then spill!" Remus said.

Lily stood up and said, "You actually expect me to say with all these people?"

Remus shrugged then offered, "You can whisper it in my ear."

Lily smiled, then pulled her wand out of her pocket and held it behind her back so he couldn't see it. Then walked around behind him and whispered in his ear "I told you I'd never tell, and this is no exception." Then sent a few "friendly" curses at him and the Marauders before running up to her dorm.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked, almost jealous.

"Oh keep your pants on, Sirius. I'm not trying to steal your girl. I was just trying to figure out who she liked, but she still won't tell me, thus all the tickling." Remus explained.

"Oh, sorry, Remus." Sirius said sheepishly.

"No worries mate." Remus smiled.

"Where were you today anyways?" Peter asked.

"Oh, umm… I'm not sure if I'm the right one to tell you guys." Remus sighed.

"Why not? You were involved right? If so you can spill." Peter said.

"I'm sorry, but no, I'm not the one to tell you. You'll find out when she's ready."

"You mean Lily? What happened to Lily?" Sirius asked.

"She's ok, amazingly. But just let her go, she'll tell you when she's ready." Remus said, hoping they would follow his advice, knowing all too well how Lily would react.

"Don't worry, we will." James said.

"You will what?" Lily said, joining her friends again.

"Nothing important." James smiled.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You guys ready for dinner?"

"Yeah!" Sirius yelled.

"I shouldn't have said anything about food." Lily muttered.

"Why not my little Lillikins?" Sirius said throwing his arm around her waist. Lily just laughed and proceeded out of the common room with him.

The week went on without a hitch. The rest of the Marauders respected Remus's wishes and left Lily and him alone, and Lily and Sirius flirted up a storm. Remus figured it was good to get Lily's mind off of the week's previous events. But Friday rolled around and things weren't as peachy as they could have been, in fact, they were far from it.

On the way to dinner, Lily and Sirius walked ahead of the group. (Which consisted of Remus, James, Peter, Sarah, Julia, and Mariko) From where the group was, it looked as if Sirius and Lily were really hitting it off. They were chatting animatedly, his arm slung casually around her waist. She laughed at his jokes, and he smiled at her comments. Finally they reached the Great Hall. Lily and Sirius sat on one side, along with Remus and Julia and Peter, James, Mariko, and Sarah sat along the other side.

Talk passed from person to person, not dwelling on one subject too long, until a jet-black owl swooped into the Great Hall. Everyone fell silent because a black owl usually only meant one thing, someone died. It circled around the room, like a vulture over it's prey before swooping in on the Gryffindor table. It swooped down and dropped it's burden over top none other than Lily Evans.

Everyone in the room let out a sigh as she drew in a sharp breath and slowly opened the letter. What she read inside almost made her scream. Tears crept into her eyes as she ran out of the Great Hall. Whispers broke out as soon as the door slammed shut. Sirius immediately got up to go after her, but Remus laid a hand on his shoulder, "Let me." was all he said. Quickly, he ran out of the Great Hall after Lily. He looked down both hallways and saw no signs of Lily.

"OK, if I was Lily, where would I go when I was troubled?" He thought. "The lake!"

Quickly, he threw open the huge wooden doors and ran outside in search of Lily. He saw her flaming red hair behind a willow tree, a black piece of parchment clutched in her hand.

"Lily, what is it?" he asked gently.

Lily just handed him the note.

_Lily Evans_

_I told you not to disobey me! You shall pay dearly. Which should I kill off first, your friends or your family? What about that dear friend you tried so hard to help? What about your dear mother, or darling sister, or loving father? Maybe I could torture that nice beautiful friend of yours, Sarah I think her name is. Or what about that joke loving Sirius. Or maybe I'll just take them all down one by one until you're the only one left standing. You never know. And just remember, I always win!_

_Lord Voldemort_

Anger flooded through Remus like never before. Lily was one of his best friends; she knew his secret yet she stood by him anyways, even found a way to help him. She was one of the few earnest people left in this world who would give you the shirt of her own back, even if she was freezing. She wouldn't step down when someone was being teased; instead she would stand up for them. She was a kind generous person with a heart of passion and energy, and that zest for life that so few people posses.

"Lily, don't listen to him. We won't let him hurt you." Remus said, trying to comfort her, yet trying to calm his anger.

"Remus, he knows! Not only about you, but about what I did! I could get put in Azkaban, or worse, one of you could get killed, all because I trusted a stranger." Lily wasn't crying but you could tell she was sad. Not only sad, but depressed, guilty, worried, enraged, violated, regretful, and an animosity against Tom. He could do anything he wanted to her, but her friends and family were off limits.

"Lily, do you think Dumbledore will let this happen? Do you think we will let this happen? He's just trying to scare you into giving him what he wants. I'm sure in a few weeks, he'll just up and forget about this whole thing." Remus said comfortingly.

Lily sighed, "I guess your right, but shouldn't I tell someone?"

"Yes, tell Dumbledore, but most importantly, tell the others." Remus replied, putting his arm around Lily and pulling her close.

"But what about you? I don't want to have to tell them about that, it's your job. Can I just leave it out? I'm gonna leave it out." Lily said almost a matter-of-factly.

Remus sighed. She could be so stubborn sometimes

"Look Lily, you have always been there for me, and-" suddenly, Remus went rigid as the moon appeared over the horizon. His eyes were wide, looking around frantically. "Run Lily!" he managed to croak before he his jaws elongated and his usually hazel eyes were now turning yellow. Lily stifled a scream as she stood up and searched for her wand. Remus was fully transformed before Lily could find her wand. He smelled her human flesh and leapt in her direction, claws out, teeth barred.

She screamed as his sharp teeth sunk into her pale skin of her left arm. Lily grabbed a nearby stick and hit the wolf's head, trying to keep it away as she finally found her wand and was able to transform into a huge tiger. She turned toward Remus and looked him dead in the eyes, as if daring him to lunge. His eyes softened and he rolled over on the ground almost playfully as Lily batted at him with one of her huge paws.

After a while, the Tiger Lily (ha ha…no pun intended), managed to herd the Wolf Remus into the Shrieking Shack, where they wrestled and played games like two puppies. Eventually the sun broke through cracks in the boarded up windows and Remus slowly turned back to the quiet boy that he was 353 days of the year. When he managed to stand up, he saw a small Lily Evans leaning up against the doorframe, looking closely at her left arm. There were no bite marks anywhere on her body, no scratches, not even a bruise. Meanwhile Remus had a rather nasty gash along his right shoulder and an equally nasty bruise on his stomach.

"Oh my Remus! Are you ok?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll manage, I always do. What about you? I didn't bite you did I?" he asked, almost in shock that she was still alive.

"Nope, I do believe I actually had fun last night. But come here, let me look at your shoulder." He obediently obeyed and walked over to where Lily was standing. Lily laid a hand next to the wound Lily placed one hand on his shoulder to keep him still as she found her wand and said clearly, "Reperio Centintas." The freely bleeding gash slowly repaired itself at her command and left no mark to mar his tan skin.

Remus reached over his shoulder and felt where the 5-inch long gash had been. He felt nothing, not even a scar. "Wow! Lily, you're even better than Madam Pomfrey. Even she would have left some what of a scar, you left none." Lily smiled at his praise.

Remus turned around and look directly into Lily's bright green eyes. "Lily, thank you. You don't know what this means to me. I wish there were a way I could return the favor. Let me know if you need anything." He finished before she could interrupt.

Lily sighed, "You know that you don't have to repay me, I did this for you because you're my friend. That's what friends are for."

Remus sighed. Lily was one of the most stubborn people he had ever met, but he very glad he had met her. "I think we should go back. They'll be wondering where you have been since hey haven't seen you or me since last night. But I have an excuse, you don't."

Lily sighed, she would have to tell them about the letter, and Tom. "I won't tell them about this, after all, YOU need to do that." She said, putting an emphasis on the word 'you' then continued. "I guess this means I have to tell them about the letter, doesn't it?"

Remus nodded his head before giving Lily a friendly hug. "It'll be ok." He whispered. Lily smiled in return before going down the long tunnel that led back to the school. They walked back to the common room in silence. Lily was thinking about how to tell the others about Tom, and Remus was thinking about last night. Normally during his transformations, he bit and scratched himself, this time, due to Lily's presence, he was left unmarred accept for on cut, (which Lily had fixed). This time was also less painful during and after his transformation. He would have to find some way to repay her, even if she didn't want him to. Unfortunately, both their thoughts were interrupted as they entered the common room. They were almost attacked the others as soon as they set foot inside.

"Where were you guys?" Sarah asked.

"What happened?" James said anxiously.

"Are you guys ok?" Sirius for once was actually serious.

"We're ok, I was visiting my mum, just like I planned. As I was coming back inside, I met Lily who was also coming back from somewhere." Remus lied.

"What happened after dinner?" Sirius asked, walking over to Lily.

Lily sighed, she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to have to drag them into this, but they were in danger. "I have something I have to tell you guys."

"Well go ahead. We're all ears." Sarah said, not realizing the depth of the matter.

"Not here," Lily said looking around the filled Common Room. "Somewhere quiet."

"Follow me." James said, leading the group to a small, but not tiny, room that they could all fit comfortably in, but that no one would find.

Everyone, (James, Peter, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Sarah, and Mariko), all seated themselves and Lily began to tell them of her 'adventure' with Tom. When she finished, she pulled out the letter.

"Last night, I got this letter." She held up the black parchment with silver writing. "I wasn't planning on tell you guys about this. But this letter has changed that."

Sarah, who was sitting on one side of Lily, slowly pulled the letter out of her hands. She carefully read the letter and gasped when she had finished. "Oh Lily!" she said, pulling her friend into a hug. She then passed the letter on to the other for them to read.

The letter slowly passed around, and the reactions ranged from James and Sirius clenching their fists saying they wouldn't let anything happen, to Peter squealing and cowering in his chair, to Mariko running over to hug Lily.

Lily sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, "I'm sorry you guys had to be dragged into this. It should be between just me and him."

"Look, Lily, we're you friends. We want to be in this with you. We don't want you to be alone, cause you shouldn't have to be alone. That's what friends are for." James said honestly, looking around for agreement, the others all nodded, even Peter.

Lily glanced pointedly at Remus, giving him a you-need-to-spill-too look. He sensed her gaze and lowered his eyes. She sighed and looked around, "I know, but I figured you should know. I have to go. I need to tell Dumbledore." She started to walk out the door, with Sirius following her.

"Wait for me!" he called before she could get too far ahead. Lily stopped and waited till he caught up. When he reached her he wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively and said, "Lily, you know I will always be there for you. If you ever need to talk or anything." His eyes had never been more sincere, nor his voice more calming. Lily smiled before pulling him into a hug. "I know." She whispered.

They slowly made their way to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. Before Lily said the password, Sirius turned to her, "Lily, I need to talk to you later. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower after dinner."

Lily smiled and agreed, then went up the stairs to talk to Professor Dumbledore. She knocked on the large oak door softly but even at her slight touch, it was pushed open. The headmaster was seated at his desk, seemingly asleep, or very deep in thought. Lily crept over to him and nudged him on the shoulder. He jerked around, but smiled when he saw Lily.

"Hello. Sorry, I seemed to be lost in my own thoughts. Please excuse me." He apologized.

Lily smile, "Don't worry, I tend to do that a lot too. Especially when I have a lot on my mind."

Dumbledore smiled then said, "I believe you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes," Lily said, a frown donning her face, "Yesterday during dinner I received this," she paused her to extract the letter from her pocket, "and I thought I should show it to you."

She handed him the letter and watched anxiously as he read it over.

"Well, Lily, I'm am dreadfully sorry that you had to receive a letter like this, but I am glad you showed it to me. I hope you know that Hogwarts is protected well enough, and that you and your friends should be safe. As for your family, I will alert some of the Ministry's wizards to keep a watch over your house. Believe me when I say, that we will do our best to keep you and all those mentioned in this letter safe." Professor Dumbledore said honestly.

His calming blue eyes told Lily that she could trust his word, and she was more at peace than she had been in a while. Lily smiled and thanked the Professor. She was pondering on whether she should confess her Animagus ability or not.

"Professor?" she asked almost questioningly.

"Yes?"

"I don't know if Remus told you, but he has told me about his, problem. And I wanted to know if there was a way to help him." She said staring at her hands.

"I believe you have already found a way, Ms. Evans." He said smiling.

Lily gasped, "You know!"

"You are correct. I have known since around Christmas. When you started asking me all about Animagus, I thought something was up, and a visit from Remus confirmed this. He had told me that you knew, but that you were the only one, and that you had tried to convince him to tell his other friends. After that, I kept a close eye on you, and after witnessing you change into a beautiful phoenix one day in the charms corridor, I realized what you had done." He finished slowly, allowing this to sink in.

"Am I going to be expelled?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Truthfully, you should be, but seeing as I can't have one of my best students expelled for being," he paused to find the right words, "overly studious, I will not report you to anyone. After all, who would keep those boys in line? But I must warn you to be careful who you let know about your secret. In the wrong hands, it could be bad."

Lily's head bowed as she remember that Tom knew she could change into a phoenix. "He knows doesn't he?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily nodded slightly, "He taught me, but he only knows of one."

"One?" Dumbledore said sharply.

"Yeah. Here, I'll show you." Lily quickly transformed into a phoenix with deep red and glistening gold plumage. She then turned human and quickly into her majestic tiger form. She purred loudly as Dumbledore's mouth dropped down. She smiled widely as she had returned to her human form.

"Well, Ms. Evans," he paused as he gather his wits back. "You are full of surprises. I think I would like to save some for later. You are free to go if you please." Lily nodded and headed for the door. "Oh, and I think the house elves just got a shipment of Sally's Super Duper Super Glue and Jon's Undetectable Invisible String in." the professor added carelessly, glancing at some papers, but he did notice how Lily's eye lit up at his comment. He chuckled to himself as she left the room. "The next few days would be interesting, without a doubt." He thought.

Lily proceeded to the common room, as she didn't feel like eating. She sat by the fireplace wondering about Tom and Dumbledore, and everything else going on in her life. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the portrait open and her friends come in.

"Oy! Lily! Where have you been?" James yelled.

Lily's head snapped around to stare at the Marauders and her friends. "Oh, I was talking to Dumbledore about the…." Lily trailed off looking into the fire. The others just looked at each other before James mouthed something to them. They all nodded and left the common room whispering amongst themselves. James sat down beside Lily, "It'll be ok, you know? Everything will turn out all right in the end." He said comfortingly.

Lily laughed scornfully, "Right, one of the potentially greatest wizards of all time is after me and my friends and you say it's all gonna be good. Sorry James. Get you head in reality. Things don't always turn out good. Life doesn't always have a story book ending." She sighed, watching the flames dance, casting shadows on her surroundings. "You go ahead down to dinner, I'll see ya around." And with that, she walked out the portrait hole.

James sighed and followed her out and into the Great Hall.

"Is she ok?" Peter asked.

"I think she will be. Just give her a bit of time."

Meanwhile, Lily had walked out onto the grounds to the place where her and Tom had usually met. She sat down on the ground, fingering some burn marks left from the previous night, and started to think about the past events. Was it her destiny to meet Tom? Or was it just some twist of fate? Lily sighed. She knew she would never figure it out and that maybe she wasn't supposed to know the whys. She sighed again, this time in resignation before getting up and returning to the Gryffindor Common Room, as she had missed dinner.

Lily entered the common room to find the Mauraders and the other girls in her dorm sitting around the fire in silence. "What's up with you guys? Where's the fun? Where's the excitement? Where's the entertainment?"

Slowly it clicked in everyone's mind. Lily didn't want everyone to mull over the letter. She would do it enough on her own and she didn't want anyone else to worry about it.

Mariko smiled and asked, "Who's up for exploding snap?" they all smiled and got up to form a circle on the floor.

Ok ya'll. Tell me what you think. If I get a bunch of replies saying continue.. then i shall. But if I don't then I'll probably stop writing for a bit. Please tell me what you honestly think. Creative criticism welcome.

Thank you! Moi.


End file.
